God's Love
by A Life of Rules is No Fun
Summary: To love God would mean death. But so did defying him. How do you survive when your life is marked with death? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket. Yes, I said "Friuts Basket". A story other than YuYu Hakusho. Praise whoever you praise!

Japanese to Know:

Hajimemashite - Said when meeting for the first time  
Namae wa Honda Tohru desu - My name is Tohru Honda.  
Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu - Please regard me kindly.  
Uo-chan to Hana-chan o Hokage-san ni shoukai shimashou - Uo-chan, Hana-chan, this is Hokage-san.  
Ano wa Shigure no ie ka - That's Shigure's house?  
Tadaimasu - I'm home  
Okaeri - Welcome back (plain form; used mostly by men)  
What's your name - Meaning his surname/family name

* * *

Chapter 1

New Guy

"So, who's the new guy?" a boy with pretty silver hair questioned.

A girl with long brown hair turned. "Who?"

The boy pointed to a corner desk. "Him. I've never seen him around here before."

The girl's blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, I think he just moved here from America." She smiled sadly. "He looks lonely. We should introduce ourselves." Together, they walked up to the boy.

The boy looked up at the pair with lazy red eyes.

"Hajimemashite! Namae wa Honda Tohru desu!" the girl smiled, bowing.

"Hajimemashite, Yuki desu," the silver-haired boy said, bowing slightly.

The boy looked at the two with little interest. "Hokage desu."

"Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Tohru beamed, bowing again.

Hokage turned his tired eyes to Yuki. "You must be the 'Prince' all the girls are talking about. Seems rather idiotic to me. You certainly don't look like a prince." He yawned. "And you really aren't that good-looking. I mean, they made you out to be some kind of god."

Yuki smiled nervously. "Well, they decided that on their own. It would be easier if they didn't like me."

Tohru looked across the room and spotted two other girls. Waving them over, she introduced, "Uo-chan to Hana-chan o Hokage-san ni shoukai shimashou."

The two bowed, and Uo, with tawny hair, smirked. "So you just moved from America, eh?"

Hokage nodded. "But I was born here. I only lived in America for three years."

Hana's dark, forbidding eyes scanned the red-eyed boy carefully. "Tohru-kun, has he met the other Sohma's?"

"Ah, no! I'll go get them!"

Before Hokage could say anything, the girl was already dashing happily from the room.

"_Sohma…"_ Hokage thought, running a hand through his copper hair.

"Hokage-san—"

"Don't," the boy interrupted, closing his eyes. "Please, don't be polite like that. Just call me Hokage."

"Hokage," Yuki began again, "have we ever met before?"

He looked up at the purple-eyed boy. "Not in this life."

"Hokage-san!" Tohru smiled, coming back into the room. Three boys came in behind her. The tallest had spiky white hair and piercing gray eyes. The oldest had vivid orange hair and rusty brown eyes. The smallest, and by far cutest, had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a girls' school uniform.

"Please," Hokage groaned, "no formalities!"

Tohru tilted her head to the side a bit. "Hokage…kun?"

"Whatever."

"Yes, well, this is Momiji-kun"—she pointed to the blonde boy—"this is Hatsuharu-san"—the one with white hair—"and Kyo-kun"—the one with orange hair.

Hatsuharu and Momiji bowed; Kyo just huffed.

"Haru-kun, Momo-kun, and Kyo-kun," Hokage said, pointing to Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kyo in turn.

"Momo-kun! That's so cute!" Tohru giggled.

Momiji nodded and grinned. "Momo!"

"We have to go, class is going to start," Haru said, pulling on Momiji.

"Ah, yes, good luck!" Tohru waved, watching the two depart.

* * *

Hokage pulled his shoes from his cubby and sat down on the floor. By this time, nearly everyone had gone home. Only those of the student body council were left. Hokage, though, wasn't on the council. No, he was just doing some research in the library. It was quite in the library.

Shifting back to his feet, he put his slippers in the empty cubby. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Ah, Hokage," a familiar voice said. "What are you still doing here?"

The boy turned and found Yuki pulling off his slippers. "Research. You?"

"Oh, I'm the student body president. I'm always here late."

Hokage nodded. _"Sohma…. Could they be part of the Zodiac? With four Sohma's all at once…it's possible. I wonder if Akito knows I'm here."_

Yuki stepped up to Hokage. "Hey, do you have anywhere to be today?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Why?"

"Would you like to come to my house for a bit? I'm sure Honda-san would enjoy seeing you outside of school." His smile was quaint but sincere, yet it hid something dangerous.

"_Akito can wait, I suppose. This boy…I want to know…."_

Hokage smiled. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not too much trouble at all. I did invite you."

Yuki led the way, the two remaining silent for the trip.

"Well, this is it," Yuki sighed after pushing through the last bit of trees.

Hokage looked upon it with curiosity. "You live here alone?"

"No, Honda-san and Kyo live here as well. Actually, this is Sohma Shigure's house."

"_Shigure? Ano wa Shigure no ie ka."_

Yuki and Hokage walked into the house. "Tadaimasu!" Yuki called, slipping off his shoes.

"Okaeri!" a voice called from another room. "Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun went shopping." A man in his late twenties walked into the front room and leaned on the door frame. He had shaggy black hair, gentle brown eyes, and wore a dark blue kimono. "Ah, Yuki-kun, who might this be?"

"Hokage. He just moved back from America."

"Hokage, eh?" the man sniffed, looking Hokage up and down.

"_Please don't recognize me."_

"Well, I hope you'll stay for dinner. It isn't often we have guests."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to be burden," Hokage said, gently waving a hand.

The man laughed. "Oh, you'd be no trouble at all! Tohru-kun will be delighted if you'd stay! And she doesn't mind cooking an extra plate."

"Shigure," Yuki warned, temper flaring.

"Calm down, Yuki-kun. You know Tohru-kun doesn't mind." He smiled softly, hiding something as Yuki's did. "Please, make yourself at home."

Yuki began to put his shoes back on. "Excuse me, but I'm going out for a bit."

"Oh, let them be, Yuki-kun."

But Yuki didn't listen.

"_Just me and you, Shigure. Just us."_ Hokage set his bag on the floor and removed his tie, laying it atop the bag. He undid the top two buttons and heaved a heavy sigh.

"So, Hokage-san," Shigure began, welcoming Hokage into the rest of the house, "what's your name?"

Hokage faltered, freezing. _"Duh! Should've known he was going to ask!"_

_

* * *

_

First Fruits Basket fic, so pardon me if it's a little less than adequate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Japanese to Know:

Tadaimasu - I'm back  
Okaeri - Welcome home  
Konbanwa - Good evening  
Nii-san - Older brother (Plain form of "Onii-san")  
Sake - Rice wine

* * *

Chapter 2

Family Ties

"My name?" Hokage repeated, turning white.

"Yes," Shigure pressured.

He turned and looked Shigure straight in the eyes. "My name is Sohma."

The man smiled and nodded, sitting at the table. "I thought I recognized you."

Hokage rushed to his side and tugged on his sleeve. "Please, don't tell anyone else. It'll be easier if they don't know."

"Oh, I don't know if I can keep a secret like that."

"Please, stop fooling around. I'm asking this of you, Shigure. Swear you won't tell them."

Shigure patted the boy's head. "Calm down. I swear."

Hokage sat back and frowned. "Somehow I don't believe you."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him shut up," a man with a deep, demanding voice said.

The boy turned to see the face of another he knew. His left eye was covered by his black hair. Yet both commanding green eyes stared at the boy. "Hatori-san, I didn't know you were here too."

"Shigure invited me to dinner. But what are you doing here?"

"Yuki invited me. We met in school today. Which year is he?"

"The Rat. But that's not important. Where have you been these past three years?"

"America. Father had business there, and I trailed along. I should have told you. I'm sorry." Hokage bowed.

The door outside rattled open. "Tadaimasu!" came a shrill cry.

"Ah, that must be Aaya," Shigure sighed, resting his chin in his palm.

"Ayame-san?" Hokage gasped in alarm. "I have to get out of here! He can't keep his mouth shut!" As he bolted for the back door, Hatori caught his collar and yanked him back into the room.

"Ayame will hold his tongue if he knows what's good for him."

As though on cue, said Ayame pounced through the door.

"Okaeri," Shigure smiled.

The golden-eyed Ayame caught sight of Hokage and gasped delightfully. "Oh my, it's our little Kage-kun! He has finally returned to us!"

"Ayame," Hatori said, "you are to tell no one who he really is. Is that understood?"

Ayame looked over at Hatori. "I understand, Tori-san. Not a word."

"Good. Because if you do…."

Ayame shuddered. "Don't worry, Tori-san. Not a word!"

"Tadaimasu!"

Shigure smiled. "Ah, it's our dear Tohru-kun."

The door opened to the room and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo entered.

"Okaeri," Ayame smiled.

Tohru smiled and nodded. Then she spotted Hokage. "Konbanwa, Hokage-kun. Yuki-kun said you'd be here."

"_I guess it's a good thing I didn't leave. But Hatori didn't have to choke me to get me to stay. All he had to do was ask,"_ Hokage thought, smiling softly.

"Ah, I see you've already met Shigure-san, Hatori-san, and Ayame-san," Tohru continued, taking two bags from Kyo.

Hokage laughed lightly. "Yes. They're something."

"Nii-san, have you been pestering our guest?" Yuki growled, sitting as far away from Ayame as possible.

"What an absurd notion! Besides, I only just arrived," Ayame huffed, braiding his long white hair.

Hokage sat in confusion. _"I didn't know Ayame had a brother. I wonder why he never mentioned it before."_

"Well, I'm going to start dinner. Would everybody care for some tea?" Tohru smiled from the kitchen door.

"Tea would be wonderful!" Shigure laughed, nodding to the girl.

"_So, Yuki's the Rat, Shigure's the Dog, Ayame's the Snake, and Hatori's the Dragon. Does that mean that Kyo, Haru, and Momo-kun are members of the Zodiac, too? That would be interesting."

* * *

_

The evening passed into night, laughter still echoing in the house. All remained oblivious to Hokage's true identity. And Hokage remained oblivious to Haru, Momiji, and Kyo's Zodiac. Not that it faltered in their minds. No, they were content with food and jokes.

But the notion of time managed to surface in Hokage's mind.

"Excuse me, but I must be going," the boy bowed, standing.

"That's too bad," Tohru smiled, standing as well.

"Yes, too bad indeed," Shigure mused. "Perhaps I might trouble you with the request to stay the night."

Hokage paled a bit. "I'm sorry. Thank you, but I can't."

Ayame pouted, "But we've had so much fun! You can't possibly leave now!"

"Really, I need to be going. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"I'll show you too the door," Tohru smiled, moving to rest a hand on Hokage's back. Hokage flinched from her touch and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just…I don't like…to be touched."

"Ah, I'm sorry! I should have asked!" Tohru yelped, pulling her hands to her face.

"Ah, no, it's not your fault. Please, don't do that." He lowered her hands and smiled warmly. "You don't have to be polite to everybody all the time."

"That's kind of like what Kyo-kun is always telling me."

"You should listen to him. Sounds like he knows what he's talking about." Hokage turned to the rest of the group. "I really must be going now."

"Hokage," Hatori said, shifting.

"Hatori-san?"

"Perhaps you should stay."

Hokage stared at him with frightful, curious eyes. "If it's not too much trouble," he murmured, trying to conceal his concern.

"No, no trouble at all. In fact, we insist," Shigure laughed. "Now, sit and laugh. Oh, and, Tohru-kun, could you bring out the sake?"

"Shigure-san, we're too young to drink!" Tohru shouted, appalled.

"Yes, but I'm not!"

"You're drunk without liquor, fool," Kyo hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Honda-san, I'd like a drink," Hatori said, nodding his head.

"Certainly, Hatori-san!" Tohru smiled, heading for the kitchen.

"So Haa-san gets a drink and I don't?" Shigure whined. "How unfair."

"Perhaps if you stopped acting like such a child, it would be seen that you are an adult," said Hatori, eyes glaring at Shigure's back.

"Such mean words, Haa-san," Shigure moped.

"You'll get over it."

* * *

Ah, Shigure and Hatori are so funny. (Hugs them)

(POOF!)

Oops...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own...

PS: If you want me to continue, please let me know in a review or something. Thank you.

Japanese to Know:

Daijoubu desu ka - Are you all right?  
Ne... - Hey (...sort of...)  
Kiniiri - My pet; My love  
Baka - Idiot; Stupid

* * *

Chapter 3

One Last Secret

"Kage-kun!" Ayame purred, bounding into Hokage's room. Or rather, the room he had borrowed for the night.

Hokage opened a red eye and growled, "How the Hell did you get in here?"

"The door, of course! But why the tone?"

"Don't you know you're not supposed to wake me when I'm sleeping?"

Ayame laughed. "Come, Kage-kun, Tohru-kun made breakfast!" He grabbed Hokage's feet and began to drag him from the room and down the hall.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to shut you up."

"Ah, you're so funny."

"Ayame, what the Hell are you doing?" Kyo yelled.

"Taking him to breakfast," Ayame answered innocently.

"He's our guest! You can't drag him!"

"Shut up, Kyon-kyon," Hokage growled sleepily.

Kyo bristled. "Ayame, forget what I said. Drag him down the damn stairs."

Hokage smirked. "Oh, did I offend you, Kyon-kyon? If you're so offended, why don't you throw me down the stairs? Why make poor Ayame do it?"

"You sure got a mouth on ya!" Kyo snarled, tensing.

Pulling his feet from Ayame's grasp, Hokage stood. He mocked Kyo with his swaying posture and cocky smirk. "Come, Kyon-kyon, try to hit me. Or are you too scared?"

Seething, Kyo rushed Hokage and tried an upper cut. But Hokage swayed out of the way. Only growing in anger, Kyo let out an onslaught of rapid punches and jabs. All failed to land their mark.

"Pathetic. It would've been so much easier if you just said you would throw me down the stairs." Hokage gripped Kyo's arm and flung it aside, leaving his stomach open for Hokage's knee. Kyo stumbled back and held his stomach, coughing and choking for air.

"So…you want to be…thrown down the stairs?" he muttered, glaring through one eye.

"It would have considerably more effect than what you're doing now." Hokage looked around for Ayame, but he had long since gone downstairs. Shrugging, he strode to the top of the stairs. He stepped out and then felt a sharp kick to his spine before flying to the bottom of the stairs. There, he lay in a heap. "See, Kyo-kun? Much more effective."

"Ah, Hokage-kun! Daijoubu desu ka," Tohru gasped, coming from the dinning room.

"Perfect," he sighed, smiling up at her.

"I'll go get you a wet cloth." She stood and took a step forward, but slipped on a board that had broken off the wall. Falling back towards Hokage, he stuck his foot up and caught her back, holding her centimeters from landing on him. His breathing was shaky and his eyes were wide.

"Hokage," Shigure said, coming into the room.

But the boy didn't respond.

"Hokage, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid."

"Fuck you."

"She knows, Kage-kun. She won't judge you. You don't have to run anymore. You're safe here."

Still, Hokage held her there. "She's an outsider, Shigure. She'll never know. She may not say anything, but she judges. I won't be mocked anymore!"

"Are you also a Zodiac member?" Tohru murmured. "But I thought I knew all twelve…I even know the Cat."

"Tch, figures. History forgot my story…why would she know?"

"If you'll let me, I'd like to know."

In anger, Hokage pushed Tohru away and jumped to his feet. "You're so stupid! Don't you get it? You can _never_ understand! Not even Akito understands! Stop being so naïve!" He ran from the house and kept running.

"Should we go after him?" Tohru questioned, picking herself up.

"Like Rin, once Hokage starts running you'll never catch him," Shigure sighed.

"He's so sad," she said. "I wish he would let someone help."

"Ne, Shigure, how come we've never heard about this guy?" Kyo inquired, picking up the loose board.

He sighed. "Akito kept him close. Sometimes not even his own family was allowed to see him. Besides Akito, only four of us even knew he existed."

"Where will he go?" Tohru said.

"Back to Akito," Ayame whispered with saddened eyes.

* * *

Hokage stopped at the front gate of the Sohma estate. He buttoned his shirt, hiding the chain that hung heavy on his neck; a reminder of what he really was. Sighing in anger, he jumped easily onto the roof of the high wall and slid over. Avoiding the other people there, he made his way to Akito's chamber. As he made to knock, the door opened abruptly.

"Kiniiri," Akito purred, stroking Hokage's cheek. "So good of you to come back to me. Where have you been?"

Hokage flinched from Akito's touch. "Keep your sickly fingers off me."

The man snarled, "How dare you speak to me that way! I'm your master!" He backhanded Hokage.

Calmly, the boy wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled malevolently. "Baka."

Akito tensed. "You will do well to mind me, Kiniiri. I can lock you back in that box. I can keep you from the world." A sadistic smile curled on his lips. "Has that chain grown heavy? Is it the weight that brings you back to me?"

Hokage glared at the man. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Yes, our bond. You can never escape." He drew his sharp nails across Hokage's right cheek, watching the blood trickle from the wounds. "You'll never run again." With a quick jerk, he ripped away at the boy's cheek.

Growling, Hokage darted away in order to keep from killing Akito. He held his cheek in his palm, blood seeping from the sides. In anger and pain, he fumbled into Hatori's office. With no sign of the doctor or anybody else, Hokage began rummaging through cabinets and drawers, hoping to find something to stop the bleeding.

"You won't find anything in there," a man said. "And you're getting blood everywhere."

Hokage whirred around and glared at the man in the doorway. His eyes did not soften when he saw it was Hatori. Instead, he tried to lunge away, but Hatori caught his arm.

"Let go of me!" Hokage yelled, trying to pull away. "Leave me alone, Hatori!"

"You're not going anywhere with your face like that. Let me bandage it, and then you can rush off to wherever your heart desires," the doctor replied sternly, pulling the boy back into the office.

He sat with a huff and stayed still as Hatori worked.

"You haven't changed one bit," Hatori mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Even though you're sixteen now, you find the time to act like a child." He sighed. "Like Shigure and Ayame."

"Don't compare me to them. I'm nothing like them."

A small smile appeared on Hatori's face. "Want to know what I really think?"

"I have a feeling it doesn't matter what I say."

"Really, you're like all the Zodiac animals…even the Cat."

"The Cat? You dare compare me to a feline?"

"Does that mean the Tiger bothers you as well?"

"Is a tiger not a feline?"

Hatori shook his head and stood, smiling at a privet joke. "There is a quality of the Ram."

"Fine then. What else makes me like the others?"

"The Dog because you are loyal—whether you admit it or not; the Snake because you are devious and proud. Like the Monkey because you find reason to blame yourself. The Cat for your quick temper; the Rat for your wit. The Ox because you can be prone to violent mood swings. The Tiger because you are often quiet and keep to yourself." He paused.

"Dragon, Boar, Rooster, Rabbit, and Horse," Hokage named, counting his fingers.

"Yes, thank you. Like the Rabbit because you can be daring and have fun. The Boar because, while you mean well, you can be quite destructive. The Horse not only because of your speed, but also for your intelligence. And the Dragon for your dependability and, occasionally, logical thinking."

"You still forgot the Rooster."

"I don't know a lot about him."

Hokage stared at the floor. "How can I be all the Animals when I am just one? One not even known."

"It is because you are not known that you can be." He closed his eyes and looked away, saddened. "It is because you are all of these that God is compelled to love you."

The boy bristled. "Akito is no god."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Furuba. But Hokage is mine, damn it!

Japanese to Know:

Konnichiwa - Good afternoon  
Kuro - Black  
Shiro - White  
Doko - Where  
Tohru wa doko - Where's Tohru  
Daijoubu - Are you ok  
Urasai - Shut up  
Onegai - Please (begging)  
Iie - No  
Otouko-kun - Little brother (cute form because of "-kun")

* * *

Chapter 4

Inescapable Feelings

"Hatori, are you—ah, konnichiwa, Kage-kun!" Momiji smiled, coming into Hatori's office. "Shigure didn't say you'd be here, too."

"He doesn't know," Hokage admitted, staring outside. "How do you know that name?"

"Shigure and Ayame were using it. They sure talk about funny stuff when no one's home!"

"So you were you were eavesdropping?"

"Only a little."

"What did you hear?"

Momiji thought for a moment. "It sounded like they were talking about when you were young. Little Kage-kun this, Little Kage-kun that. I didn't hear much."

Hokage looked at Momiji. "Hatori's with Akito right now. But he should be back pretty soon."

"Hm? Oh, right. Ok."

After a moment, Hokage stared long and hard at Momiji. "Which Zodiac are you?"

"Zodiac…? You know about the curse?"

"I'm a Sohma."

"Really? I've never seen you before."

"Not many have."

"Oh, well, I'm the Rabbit."

Hokage nodded. _"Hatori is crazy; I'm not like Momo-kun. He's too hyper."_

"Momiji, what are you doing here?"

The Rabbit turned and smiled at Hatori. "I came to get you."

"What for?"

"Kuro Haru hurt Tohru-kun."

"You should've come and gotten me," Hatori said with worry, though his face didn't show it.

"Akito wouldn't have let you go. You know how he feels about her."

Murmuring to himself, the Dragon grabbed his bag, slipped on his shoes, and started quickly for Shigure's home.

"Kuro Haru?" Hokage repeated.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Haru has a split personality. When he gets really mad, he becomes mean. So we nicknamed him Kuro Haru. Usually he's Shiro Haru."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"She's ok now. Yuki and Kyo are watching her."

"And Haru?"

Momiji giggled. "Kyo and Yuki tied him to a tree." And then he got a far-away look in his eyes. "He hurt her real bad. I know he didn't mean to, but…he went too far this time."

Hokage stood abruptly, a fierce look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" the Rabbit questioned, watching Hokage as he began to pace.

But Hokage couldn't answer. He didn't really know himself. It was an urge. A strong urge to go to Tohru. Why? Why did he care? He hated humans. And this girl….

A sharp pain shot through his brain. _"Tohru!"_ He bolted through the door and raced towards Shigure's house.

"Shigure!" he yelled, coming upon the house. "Hatori! Ayame!" Hokage ran through the house, but there was no sign of anyone. Running back outside, his frantic eyes scanned the woods. His head snapped to the left. "There!" He ran into the trees, and shortly came across Haru, tied to a tree.

"You look like a scared cat," the white-haired boy said.

"Doko? Tohru wa doko?"

"Take about ten steps and you'll find a clearing. And, Hokage, could you tell Tohru that I'm sorry?"

Hokage nodded and walked away. Just as Haru had said, he soon came to a clearing. He stood outside the ring, staring.

"She'll be ok," Shigure whispered, coming up behind Hokage.

"Why're you out here? Wouldn't it be better inside?" the boy questioned, still focused on the group.

Shigure frowned sadly. "It would be far worse to move her."

"That bad?"

"You can look for yourself. Just because you're the—"

"Don't, Shigure. Please don't." He turned to the Dog. "The trees have ears."

Shigure sighed, but obeyed the boy's wish. He didn't want him running off again. It would cause unnecessary pain.

"Hatori was really worried about Tohru. He mumbled to himself…like he used to do. Before Akito hurt his eye. Back when he knew how to smile and laugh and make jokes. Back when I _knew_ him." His eyes trailed to Hatori's back longingly. "What is it about that girl that changes his icy heart into spring?"

"Perhaps, Kage-kun, you'll stay long enough to find out."

Hokage smiled softly. "Devious as ever."

Shigure chuckled quietly and looked to the sky. "It's getting dark. We should get some lights and blankets."

The boy nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should. Hatori might find it difficult to work in the dark."

* * *

"No…. Tohru!" Hokage woke with a start, sweat sliding down his face. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Just…a dream. Just a bad dream."

The door slid open and Shigure stuck his head in. "Daijoubu?"

Hokage opened his eyes, nodding. "Yea, just a bad dream."

Shigure started to leave, but stopped in thought. "Kage-kun…do you still know how to cook?"

"Eh? Well, yea, I guess."

The Dog smiled in devious delight. "Ii ne! Then you can cook breakfast!"

"What? Why me?"

"Tohru-kun needs to stay in bed…and we need food."

"Order take-out!"

"Oh, but you're such a good cook!"

"Urasai!"

"How mean."

Hokage growled.

"Onegai!"

"Iie!"

"Onegai, Otouko-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

Japanese to Know:

Naze - Why  
Itadakimasu - Said before eating  
Ittekimasu - I'm off  
Itterashai - See you later/when you get home  
Ne, Tohru-kun wa - Hey, where's Tohru-kun (in this case, anyway.)  
Yoroshiku - Regard me (kindly) (males typically use this 'cause it's not very polite)

* * *

Chapter 5

Rivalry

Hokage stood and pulled Shigure roughly into the room, forcing the door shut. "Don't you dare call me that here!" he snarled, bristling.

The Dog was appalled. "How much of yourself do you want to keep hidden, Kage-kun?"

"All of it!"

"Naze? There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Everything's wrong with me! I don't belong here, you know that!"

Shigure shook the boy. "So you belong in the cold rain to die? You belong in the dark where no one knows you exist? In your unforgiving mind?"

"The less people know about me, the better!" He pushed Shigure away and glared at him. "And, yes, I belong in the cold rain!"

"No, you don't! You belong here, with me!" He pulled Hokage to him and held tightly. "I'm your brother. I'll protect you."

"Yea, you do such a _great_ job of that," Hokage snapped, eyes beginning to water.

Shigure gripped the boy tighter. "I tried, Hokage, I really did. We all tried. But in the end—"

"In the end you failed to protect me! You let him put me in a cage! You left me! You stopped fighting! You stopped caring!" He bit his lip to keep from crying. "You gave up."

"I never stopped caring. Everyday I tried to rescue you. We all tried. But Akito was angry and irritable because you didn't love him back. We did all we could."

"Liar! You could've broken in! You could've done so much! But you gave up!" Tears fell freely now; he no longer cared. "You let him mark my life with death. How can you say that you did all you could?"

Shigure sighed and released the boy. "I can't win, can I? You'll never trust me like you once did, will you?"

Hokage wiped away his tears and went to the door.

"Where're you going?"

"You're hungry, aren't you?" With that, he left.

* * *

"Breakfast's ready!" Hokage called, bringing out steaming bowls and plates. He placed them on the table and went back in for more.

Kyo and Yuki came in cautiously, used to hearing Tohru's voice announcing food. When Hokage came out of the kitchen once more with food in his arms, they stared at him curiously. But the new classmate paid them no mind.

"Well, don't just stand in the door, eat before it gets cold," Shigure said, ushering the two in.

"It's been a while since I've had some of Hokage's meals," Hatori murmured, coming in with Haru and Ayame.

"What was that, Haa-san?" Ayame cooed, sitting.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Hatori said, seating himself.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said before beginning to eat.

While the group was busy, Hokage slipped away with a bowl of soup. He went upstairs and found Tohru's room, entering silently. He gazed at her bandaged face and arm, wondering if it hurt. That was stupid, he decided, because he knew it did. It had only been a few years, after all, since he had been that banged up.

"I wonder what happened," he murmured, setting the bowl on her nightstand.

"He didn't mean to," Tohru whispered.

He stared into her blue eyes.

"It was my fault. I got in the way. I tried to stop them from fighting."

"Who?"

"Hatsuharu-san and Kyo-kun."

"Kyo-kun was there? Hm, I didn't see him."

"He felt bad." She winced. "And I think he blames himself for not protecting me."

Hokage thought for a moment. "Which Animal is he?"

"Kyo-kun? He's the Cat."

The boy chuckled. "No wonder he couldn't protect you."

"Do you not like the Cat either?"

He shook his head. "It's not that I don't like him. The Cat just has fate stacked against him. And let me tell you, it's a really high wall."

"Still, you doubt his abilities," Tohru continued, trying to sit.

Hokage pushed the girl back down. "Look, you," he huffed, growing angry, "I only doubt him because I've seen the wall. I've tried to climb it. And it's impossible. If that damn Cat does make it over, I'll congratulate him myself. But as long as he's at odds with that damn Rat, he'll never make it." He sat on the bed beside her and took up the bowl. Dipping out a spoonful, he held it to her lips. "Now, shut up and eat."

* * *

"Ittekimasu!" Yuki and Hokage called from the door. Kyo had already started off.

"Itterashai!" Shigure returned, poking his head out.

Catching up to the Cat, the three hurried to school. When they got there, Hana and Uo stopped them.

"Ne, Tohru-kun wa?" Hana asked.

"She's sick," Kyo lied, trying to go around.

Uo grabbed him. "I don't believe you."

"Not my problem!" the Cat hissed, pulling away.

"Ah, let's ask Haru-kun and Momiji-chan what happened to Tohru-kun," Hana suggested, noticing the two boys running up.

Uo looked up. "Oi, Momiji-chan!" she called, waving him over.

"Hai!" the boy piped, coming to a stop.

"Tohru-kun wa?"

"She's sick!" he answered without skipping a beat.

"Haru-kun?"

Haru looked at Momiji. "She's sick."

"Yuki-kun?"

"Sick."

"Kage-kun?"

Hokage locked eyes with Uo. "Don't worry about her so much. She's in good hands. She'll be back to school in no time."

The Yankee looked at Hana. "What do you think?"

"I believe Hokage-kun," she said, closing her eyes. "He sends good waves."

Uo shrugged. "All right, whatever." She looked towards the school. "School's gunna start soon."

"Uo-san," Hokage started, "what's your name?"

"Uotani Arisa."

"Hana-san?"

"Hanajima Saki."

The boy nodded. "Yoroshiku." He brushed by the group and went inside.

"Such a strange boy," Hana mused, staring after him. "We don't even know his name."

Yuki nodded. "That's right. Perhaps I'll ask him later." They all entered the school in time for the first bell to ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. If I owned it, I wouldn't be posting here.

Warning: Spoilers! Like, big ones!

Japanese to Know:

Nani - What  
Hen - Strange (not the bird...)  
Kiniiri - Pet/Lover  
Iie - No

* * *

Chapter 6

Property

The bell echoed through the halls, signaling the end of school. After saying good bye to their teachers, the students flooded into the halls, laughing merrily. All except for Hokage. He packed his bag slowly, eyes in a far-off stare. Yuki happened by the room.

"Oi, Hokage!" he called, stepping across the threshold.

The boy looked up, eyes coming back into focus. "Nani?"

"I was just on my way to a meeting. What are you still doing here?"

Hokage looked out the window. "It's quiet. Not chaotic. No one to bug me. Or look at me. Wonder what I'm thinking. Or what's wrong with my hair and eyes. The silence doesn't judge me."

Yuki tilted his head slightly. "I suppose. I don't much care for silence."

"I know," Hokage said grimly.

"Eh, how?"

He looked back at the Rat. "Shigure told me."

"Hokage…the others are growing curious of your name. What should we tell them?"

"Whatever the Hell you want. I don't give a damn anymore," Hokage growled bitterly. He picked up his bag and moved to an open window. "And don't you dare follow me." With one last glare, he leapt out the window.

Yuki sighed. "I can miss one meeting, can't I?"

* * *

Hokage sat atop the wall surrounding the Sohma estate. He glared at passersby, though they didn't notice him. And then he saw a familiar face.

"_Kureno-san…but he never leaves Akito's side."_ With curiosity, the boy followed silently behind the man.

After a bit, Kureno stopped. "You can stop slinking around now."

Hokage paused and looked at the man's back.

He turned. "I led you here for a reason."

The boy straightened. "And that would be…?"

"I know who you are. What you are. Hokage-san."

His eyes widened. "Are you the Rooster?"

"I am."

"How am I like you?"

"Nani?"

"Hatori-san said I was like all the animals, but he didn't know about you. How am I like you?"

"You're doomed to be forever by Akito's side," Kureno answered, frowning.

Hokage stared at the bird for a long while. "You're…different," he said finally.

"Nani?"

"You don't have that smell. The smell that's unique to the Juunishi. You don't have it. You're different." He stared into Kureno's chocolate brown eyes. "A free man in chains."

"What about you? You ran away to America for three years. Then you came back only to disappear again. Would you not call that a chained man running free?"

"Akito is only upset because of unrequited love. But I cannot return that love, even if it didn't mean death. I can't love her like you can."

Kureno's eyes widened slightly. "You said 'her'; do you know?"

"Akito can hide her appearance, but not her scent."

"That's a brilliant nose you have," he smirked, running a hand through his sleek brown hair.

Hokage just shook his head and looked to the sky. "What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Flying…up there."

"Free."

The boy smiled and looked back at Kureno. But the man was gone. "Hen." Then he looked around. The room to his right was the place where he had been locked away in darkness. No windows, only black. Only loneliness. Fear.

"Kage-kun." When the boy didn't answer, Shigure walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hokage."

The boy jumped and looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. We won't let you be locked up again. I won't lose you. I won't let you be lost."

Hokage turned his eyes to the dirt. "Winter's coming soon."

"Yes."

"That means so is New Year's."

"You can stay home with Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun. They'll be staying with Kazuma-dono. I'm sure he won't mind watching you as well."

"Then Yuki-kun is coming here?"

"I believe so. But a lot can happen between now and then."

Hokage looked back up and Shigure. "I should go see Akito."

"You don't have to."

He started to walk away. "I know." Before he could change his mind, he took off at a run, finding the fastest way to Akito's door. When he got there, he glared at the barrier. He could only think of how much he hated the person on the other side. Sighing, he stepped up and opened the door. He looked around and spotted Akito sleeping in the sun.

"_How can someone that mean be that peaceful?"_ he thought angrily. He sat beside the child and remained silent. As he stared at the shadows, memories flashed through his mind; screams echoed in his ears. Looking away, he watched Akito breathe. _"She looks like a girl when she sleeps."_ He brushed hair gently from her soft face. _"Angel of Death."_

Akito stirred, teal eyes fluttering open. When they landed up Hokage, she sat up. "Kiniiri! You came on your own! That makes me so happy." She smiled brightly.

Hokage frowned, shaming himself for thinking she was pretty.

"Did you need something?"

He looked away, jaw clenched and red eyes narrowed.

"Kiniiri?"

"Stop calling me that!" the boy snarled, turning his fierce glare upon Akito. "My name is Hokage!"

"But, you are my Kiniiri," Akito objected, touching the boy's face.

He beat her hand away. "My name is Hokage! I belong to no one! I am my own!"

She held him tightly, whispering in his ear, "You belong to me, Kiniiri."

"Iie! I am my own!" He struggled to be free, but to no avail.

"You can never be your own." She tore the bandage from his face and licked the wound. "You are mine." She kissed his quivering lips.

"_Iie!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know what I mean...

Japanese to Know:

Hai - Yes  
Hatsuharu-san wa doko ni imasu ka- Where's Hatsuharu-san?  
Shitsurei shimashita - I'm sorry (I hurt you)  
Iie - No  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
Demo - But  
Haa-san - Hatori  
Baka - Idiot/stupid (You can be the judge when you get there)  
Kiniiri - Pet/Lover  
Ani - Older brother (familiar)  
Iku - Go  
Daijoubu? - Are you ok?  
Itai - It hurts/Pain  
Ashi kubi - Ankle (literally: foot neck)  
Nii-chan - Cute form of "older brother"  
Matte - Wait  
Akito ga kowai - Akito is scary  
Sou ka- Is that right?  
Sou - Right  
Arigatou - Thanks  
Kawaii ne - Cute, huh  
Daijoubu desu ka - Are you ok? (Polite)  
Daijoubu - I'm fine.  
Doko - Where  
Shigure-san no uchi ni imasu - You're at Shigure-san's house  
O-genki ka - Are you fine?  
Genki desu -I'm fine.  
Sono wa nan desu ka - What's that (next to you)?  
Eeto - Umm

* * *

Chapter 7

Pain

"Tohru-kun, you're up!" Momiji smiled, bounding to her side.

"Hai, hai. I'm feeling much better," she said, holding up a bandaged hand. "Hatsuharu-san wa doko ni imasu ka."

The Cow looked over. "Shitsurei shimashita," he apologized, standing and bowing.

Tohru shook her head. "Iie! I shouldn't have gotten in your way. Gomen nasai." She bowed.

"Demo…."

"Ok, who's hungry?" she smiled, tying her hair back.

"Tohru-kun, do you think that's a good idea? You're still in pretty bad shape," Shigure mused, walking in.

"Eh? No, really, I feel much better!"

"I think Haa-san should be the judge of that." He led her to the table and gently sat her down on a cushion. "Just wait here 'til he comes home."

Momiji sat beside her. "We can play cards while you wait!"

Tohru nodded. "That sounds like fun. How about you, Hatsuharu-san?"

"If it's all right," Haru murmured, seating himself.

* * *

Hokage tore through the paper door, holding his right arm. He stumbled from the walkway into the dirt, blood spilling from his forehead. Fumbling to his feet, he ran as fast as his sprained ankle would allow. _"Baka!"_

"Kiniiri!" Akito called from the broken door. "You will never be free! Kiniiri!"

But the boy shut the voice out. He tripped his way to Hatori's office, crawling his way into the safety of an empty box. Shivering, angry tears ran down his flushed cheeks. _"Baka! I should never have gone! Ani…you were right. Haa-san, save me. Someone please help me!"_

"Ah, Hatori-san!" a woman screamed. "There's blood everywhere!"

Calm footsteps came into the room and stopped. "I'll take care of it, thank you."

"Demo—"

"Iku."

"Ha-hai," she stuttered, running out.

"Hokage, you can come out now." He knelt beside the box and reached in, grabbing the boy's right arm. Hokage yelped and Hatori let go. "Daijoubu?"

The boy rolled out of the box, laying his head in the Dragon's lap. "Itai!"

Hatori pried Hokage's fingers from his arm and removed his shirt. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled out a piece of glass. Blood gushed from the lack of pressure, spitting in Hatori's face. He wound a cloth tightly about the wound, ignoring Hokage's cries of pain. Brushing away the boy's hair, he cleaned and bandaged the cut on his forehead.

"Where else does it hurt?" he questioned, staring down at the shivering child.

"Ashi kubi…itai!"

Hatori moved to the boy's feet, noticing the swollen left ankle. He left, returning with a towel filled with ice. As he pressed it to the injury, Hokage cried out and tried to crawl away. But he held the boy in place, keeping the ice on the ankle.

"I know it hurts," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I know."

"Nii-chan."

* * *

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Matte!" Hokage called, hurrying behind Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori._

_All three stopped and turned._

"_Akito ga kowai!"_

_Shigure smiled and picked up his brother. "Sou ka."_

"_Sou." He held up his right arm, revealing a small cut._

_Hatori pulled out a band-aid and stuck it on._

_Hokage smiled. "Arigatou!"_

"_Kawaii ne!" Ayame purred, ruffling the child's

* * *

_

"Ah, he's coming to! Hurry, get Hatori-san!" a girl said. Soft fingers touched Hokage's arm. "Hokage-kun."

His red eyes fluttered open, regaining focus in the dim light.

"Daijoubu desu ka."

He looked over at Tohru. "Daijoubu. Doko?"

"Shigure-san no uchi ni imasu. Hatori-san brought you over."

Hokage sat up suddenly and stared at her. "Did you see anything?"

"Eh?"

"Did I transform?"

"Iie."

He sighed in relief and lay back down. "O-genki ka?"

"Ah, genki desu." Her eyes drifted to a chain around his neck. "Sono wa nan desu ka."

Sitting up once more, he held the pendent tightly in his fist. "It's nothing."

Noticing his hardened eyes, she bowed. "Gomen nasai."

"Ah, no, it…it's not your fault," he stuttered, looking back at her.

"So, what happened to you?"

Hokage looked to the door and found Yuki standing there.

"Well?" he said, coming in and sitting.

"I…it was…eeto…" the boy fumbled, trying to remember. Blood and glass flashed through his mind; he went rigid.

"Hokage-kun?" Tohru said, touching his shoulder.

He slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"Hokage, that's enough," Hatori said sternly, striding into the room.

The boy turned his cold eyes to the doctor.

"Don't give me that look." He sat down beside Hokage, touching his right cheek. The boy beat the hand away. Hatori touched him again. He punched the man across the face.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru gasped, starting.

"It's all right," the doctor smirked, sitting back up. "He's just blowing off some steam." He touched the boy's cheek again, only to have his arm bitten. Hokage held tightly, still gripping the pendent in his left hand. Hatori flinched, but he let the boy stay latched on.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Tohru questioned, eyes welling with tears.

"Yes, but I'm used to it. He used to do this whenever he was afraid." He pet Hokage's head softly, feeling his grip loosen. "That's right, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Hokage gripped Hatori around the waist tightly. "Shitsurei shimashita!"

"Iie."

"Haa-san, daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu. Shigure."

The Dog nodded, looking at the quivering form of Hokage. "Kage-kun," he whispered, eyes softening.

* * *

Sorry about all the Japanese.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Japanese to Know:

Urasai -Shut up  
Nii-chan - Cute form of Older Brother  
Onegai - Please (begging almost)  
Ojamashimasu - I'm going to intrude (said when entering someone's home)  
Konnichiwa - Good afternoon  
Haru-nii - Big Brother Haru  
Juunishi - Twelve Animals (literally)  
Nani - What  
Nii-san - Older Brother

* * *

Chapter 8

Fear

"Did Akito hurt you again?" Shigure questioned, leaning against the wall.

Hokage bit his lip, releasing Hatori and sitting up.

"Did he try to lock you away again?"

He held his arm.

"Talk to me, Kage!"

"Urasai!" he snarled, shaking his head madly. "Urasai!"

Shigure closed his eyes and sighed. "No, I won't shut up any longer. If you don't talk to me, I'll talk to them."

"Urasai!"

"I won't let you hide anymore! I won't let you be tortured because you refuse help! I won't just stand by anymore!"

Hokage lunged at Shigure. "Urasai!" He gripped the man's kimono and shook him. "Urasai! Urasai!"

Shigure just looked at the boy. Stared into his raging eyes. Smiled at his snarling face. And the more he stayed silent, the less fierce Hokage became. Until he was no more than a weeping child.

"Nii-chan," he whispered, "onegai."

Hatori ushered Tohru and Yuki out of the room, asking them to send Ayame up. Then he closed the door. Silently, he sat beside Shigure and Hokage. The door opened and closed as Ayame entered. He smiled softly on the group, sitting on the other side of Shigure.

"We're here for you, Kage-kun," Shigure said. "We're right here."

* * *

"Honda-san, is it just me, or did Hokage whisper 'Nii-chan'?" Yuki questioned, staring at the ceiling.

"Hm? Ah, no, I think I heard it too. Do you suppose it holds any significance?" Tohru said, pouring some tea.

"It's possible."

"Ojamashimasu," came a small voice.

"Ojamashimasu," another voice said. The door slid open and a small boy with brown eyes and hair stood. Behind him, a girl with blonde hair and large brown eyes bowed.

"Oneesan," she whispered, smiling.

"Kisa-san!" Tohru gasped, standing and rushing to the girl. "Hiro-san. Konnichiwa!"

"Haru-nii said you had another Sohma staying with you," the boy huffed, pushing passed Tohru.

"Ah, yes, Hokage-kun! But he's busy with Shigure-san, Ayame-san, and Hatori-san."

Hiro sat down and looked to Yuki. "So, where'd he come from? Why's he here?"

"It seems he is like Kyo."

"Kyo?"

"He's not exactly one of the Juunishi…but he can transform."

"Nani!"

The Rat nodded. "But, we haven't yet discovered what he turns in to."

"Perhaps," Kisa whispered, "he regrets being what he is."

"What do you mean?" Tohru inquired, pouring the children some tea.

"He was at the Main House today. I heard Akito-san call him 'Kiniiri', but he kept insisting that his name was 'Hokage'. Akito-san said he owned the boy. But he said he owned himself. Akito-san got angry and shamed Hokage for being cursed. Then I heard glass shatter and a cry of pain, so I hurried to Hatori-san. But by the time I got there, Hokage had already hid in a box, bleeding terribly." She shuddered. "It was so frightening."

Yuki closed his eyes. "He certainly is touchy about the subject of being a Sohma. When I asked him what I should use as his name at school, he became bitter and hostile."

"Maybe that's just part of his nature," Haru mused, entering from the kitchen. "A trait that comes from being what he is. Like his looks, maybe his temper is dictated by the spirit within him."

Tohru looked down at her hands. "He wears a necklace," she began timidly, "with the kanji for 'death' on it."

"He doesn't have a choice."

They all turned to the door to see Ayame coming in, holding his head.

"What do you mean?" Momiji questioned.

"Ironically, if he takes it off, he'll die," the Snake said, sitting. His gold eyes locked with Tohru's. "It was given to him by Akito to prove that they were forever bound together."

"Nii-san, what animal does he transform in to?" Yuki asked.

"I can't tell you. I promised."

Hokage limped into the doorway. "Tell them. I don't care anymore."

"Don't kid yourself. You care more than anyone in the world about your secret," Shigure sighed, sliding passed the wounded boy.

"And you shouldn't lie about it," Hatori added, also side-stepping Hokage.

Hokage stared into the room. Most of the faces were smiling back at him. Trying to understand what was going through his mind. Faces he knew and some he trusted. But no one was judging him. No one was degrading him or pushing him away. No one was being as Akito had described.

"I…I…" he stuttered, looking away.

"You don't have to say anything," Tohru smiled. "We don't expect anything from you. You'll tell us when you're ready."

He looked back at her, red eyes wide and quivering. _"How does she know just what to say? How does she make my heart feel whole? How does she do it?"_

"I want to know all you care to share."

His face contorted. "The less you know about me the better."

"Is it that terrible?" Yuki said, relaxing.

"More than you can imagine."

"I'm not afraid," Tohru whispered, remembering the day she saw what Kyo really was.

"Liar!" Hokage snarled. "You'll run away! I can smell your fear!"

She looked into his eyes. "Ok, I'm terrified," she confessed, "but I'm not going to run."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying."

He limped angrily to the girl and grabbed her arm. "I know you'll run. I know it." With a sharp jerk, he pulled her to her feet and into him. A puff of smoke engulfed him and she fell to the floor. When it cleared, a copper wolf glared down at her, baring his sharp fangs.

"Oh my!" Tohru gasped, stumbling back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Furuba...blah blah...blah

Japanese to Know:

Nande - Why  
Hokage wa ookami - Hokage is a wolf  
Sumimasen - I'm sorry (in this case)  
Kawaii ne - Cute, isn't he  
Otouko-kun - Younger Brother (kinda cute)  
Gomen ne - Sorry  
Shitsurei shimashita - I'm sorryI hurt you  
Iie - No  
Demo - But  
Nii-chan - Big Brother  
Itai - Pain/It hurts  
Onigiri - Rice ball  
Ittekimasu- I'm going out  
Kiniiri - Pet/Lover  
Daijoubu - Are you ok?

* * *

Chapter 9

Nande?

"Terrifying, ne?" Hokage sneered, voice fierce. He stared at her shaking form with cold eyes. "Yes, I can smell the fear seeping from your body with every shaking breath." He stood rather lopsided, trying to ease the pain in two of his limbs.

"Hokage wa ookami!" Momiji gasped, jumping up.

Hokage's eyes darted to the Rabbit. But his gaze returned to the outsider.

"Why," Tohru finally whispered, "does death mark your life? Why would Akito-san do such a terrible thing?"

"Because he can!" the Wolf snarled. "Because it brings him pleasure seeing others suffer. Because his life is also marked with death." He thought about all the things that Akito had ever told him. All the angry words he had uttered, justifying them with love. "It is my curse…our bond…that I must suffer because he suffers."

Tears welled in Tohru's quivering eyes. She lunged forward and held Hokage around the neck tightly. He was caught off guard and they stumbled to the floor. "Sumimasen!" she cried.

"Na-nande!" he fumbled, trying to move away.

"I didn't see your suffering and I kept pushing to know more about you! I didn't even consider your feelings. I'm such a terrible person." She buried her face in his rough winter coat.

"No, don't say that! I didn't expect you to know! I didn't want you to know or care about me! Please, stop crying!" He nudged her with his nose, trying to push her away. When she only continued to cry harder, he rested his head on her back and closed his eyes.

"Kawaii ne!" Ayame giggled, smiling.

"It's not the time, Ayame," Hatori frowned, sipping some tea.

"But doesn't it just remind you of the old days?"

Yuki looked at his brother. "How long have you known Hokage?"

The Snake sat very straight, realizing his mistake. Hokage's head snapped up and he glared at Ayame. When the man opened his mouth, the Wolf wriggled from Tohru's grasp and pounced on him.

"Don't you even dare utter another word!" Hokage snarled.

"We've known him since he was born," Hatori answered, setting his cup down.

The Wolf leapt over the table and tackled the Dragon, gripping the man's arm between his fangs. But Hatori just looked up at Hokage with fierce eyes. The boy bit harder, Hatori's white sleeve absorbing the blood.

Shigure knelt beside Hokage. "Otouko-kun, can't you see that hurts?"

With wide eyes, Hokage released Hatori and shoved Shigure to the floor. There he pinned the man and growled fiercely.

"So, you do care," the Dog smirked.

"Nande! Nande, nande, nande!"

"Because you're our brother," Hatori said, holding his arm.

"Because we love you," Ayame added, looking to Yuki.

"Because it's all we know how to do," smiled Shigure. When Hokage transformed back, Shigure held the naked boy tightly. "Because you need us to."

Kisa and Tohru crept from the room, averting their gaze from the boy; Momiji trailed after them. Haru removed his coat and laid it over Hokage, ruffling his copper hair. Hiro looked one last time at Hokage before exiting to find Kisa. Yuki stared at his older brother, whom stared right back.

"Please forgive me, Yuki," Ayame sighed, closing his eyes. "I loved this boy as my brother and protected him while I abandoned you. If I could do it again, I'd love you both. I'd have saved you both. But, I couldn't save either of you from Akito. You were both marred by his words and actions."

"Gomen ne," Hokage whispered. "I stole your brother from you, Yuki-kun. If I had known—"

"Don't blame yourself," Yuki cut in, standing. "I have a chance to be free. But, for you, even if the curse is lifted, you still must carry the pain of that pendent. The way things happened can't be changed now or ever, so don't try." That said, he drifted upstairs. Haru hurried after him.

"Shitsurei shimashita, Haa-san," the boy murmured, forcing down tears.

"Iie," the man said carelessly.

"Demo—"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Nii-chan…itai."

* * *

December came to the Sohma house quickly, bringing with it snow. Everybody seemed merry. But underneath their smiling faces, they dreaded the coming New Year. Because their freedom would be restricted for three days. 

"Tohru-kun, where will you be spending New Year's?" Hokage questioned, helping her prepare dinner. He recalled Shigure saying something once about a "Kazuma-dono", but he couldn't remember everything.

"At Shishou-san's dojo with Kyo-kun," she answered, turning off the oven.

"Shishou?"

"Kyo-kun's teacher."

He nodded and began forming onigiri.

"What about you? Where will you go?"

Hokage closed is eyes. He had given the matter much thought, but still hadn't decided. "I'm not sure yet. But I might be staying at the Main House."

"Even over New Year's?"

The Wolf flinched. "Maybe." He set down the onigiri and washed off his hands. "Sumimasen," he breathed, exiting quickly. Hokage passed Shigure, whom was reading the paper. "Ittekimasu."

"Where are you going?" Shigure questioned, folding his paper down.

But Hokage didn't answer. Didn't grab a coat. Didn't put shoes on.

"Kage-kun!"

He leapt off the walkway and ran into the trees. _"There's only one way I can repay Yuki-kun. Only one way to make up for my thievery."_ The cold snow burned his bare feet. Branches licked his face with sharp ice. Strong winds cut to his breaking heart.

He ran through the empty streets. Snow beat upon his frozen body. A slick patch of ice helped him to the ground, where he received a large cut across his right forearm. Still, he got up and kept running, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. Then he slid to a stop before the gates of the Sohma Estate. He skillfully jumped the fence and ran to Akito's door.

"Akito!" he called, waiting outside. He stood as straight as he good and tried to slow his breathing.

The door opened. "Kiniiri," Akito smiled, pulling her robes closer. She looked behind the boy at the bloody footprints in the snow. Then to his bare, bloody feet. "Daijoubu?"

"We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Leave a message after the beep...BEEP!

Japanese to Know:

Doushita no - What's wrong?  
Daijoubu - Are you ok/I'm ok  
Sou ka - I see/Is that so  
Juunishi - Zodiac (member) (literally "twelve animal(s)")  
Haa-kun - Haru (Shigure calls Hatori "Haa-san" and Haru "Haa-kun". Funny, huh?)  
Zabuton - Seat cushion

* * *

Chapter 10

Frozen

"Talk?" Akito repeated, stepping aside to allow Hokage in.

Nodding, the boy fumbled passed Akito and fell to the floor.

"Doushita no?" she gasped, closing the door and coming to his side. "Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu," Hokage breathed, pushing Akito away. He sat and stared at her. "It's about New Year's."

"What about it?"

"I have a deal for you."

She smiled slyly. "Sou ka."

"I'll stay by your side and your side only…in exchange for Yuki-kun's freedom."

"Freedom?"

"You let him play with the others. Let him enjoy New Year's. And Kureno-san, if he so chooses."

Akito touched Hokage's cold face. "So cold. Perhaps I should warm you up."

Hokage scooted away. "Do we have a deal?"

"How long?"

"Eh?"

"How long do I get to keep you?"

The Wolf sighed and looked away. "All three days. If you so desire."

"My lovely Kiniiri, stay with me longer."

His cold eyes returned to her. "I will stay three days and not a second more!"

Akito became bitter. "Then we have no deal."

Hokage jumped to his feet and fisted his frozen hands. "Then you will never see me again!"

"Where will you go?" Akito laughed. "You cannot run from me."

"I'll go back to America! I'll spend all my money so I can't come back! I'll live a long life without _you_!"

Akito frowned.

"Does that mean we have a deal?"

"I suppose we do." She crossed to him and touched his face softly. "Seal it with a kiss?"

He batted her hand away. "Save your foolishness for New Year's." Before anything else could be done, he bolted out the door to once again face the harsh winter.

"_Even if it's only a little, I'll free you. I'll pay you back, Yuki. I swear."

* * *

_

"We should go look for him," Ayame said, pausing in his pace.

"How long has it been?" Hatori inquired, looking to Tohru and Shigure.

Tohru looked at the clock. "I think he left a little before five o'clock."

"And it's ten now," Shigure sighed, staring at the door. He longed to see Hokage burst through, smiling as he once did. "Something must've happened to him."

Yuki slipped silently from the room unnoticed. He grabbed a jacket and pulled on a pair of boots. Carefully sliding open the window, he jumped out, shutting the opening before racing into the dark. The Rat stopped and looked around once out of the snowy woods.

"Where are you, Hokage?" he breathed, leaning on forward.

"Yuki?" Kyo said, coming upon the panting Juunishi.

The silver-haired boy looked up, straightening. "Kyo, what are you doing out here?"

"I was at Shishou's. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Hokage. He's been missing for nearly five hours. You haven't seen him by any chance, have you?"

The Cat shook his head. "You're the first person I've seen. Shishou said there's a storm coming and that most people are probably getting ready for a possible black-out."

Yuki nodded. "We have to find Hokage."

"Why do I have to help?" Kyo hissed.

"Because you're out here and I can't do it alone. Just get over it," Yuki snapped. "Besides, Honda-san would be upset if we didn't at least try."

Kyo looked to the falling snow. "Where should we start?"

"I'll go by the Main House. You look around town. If you still can't find him, look in wooded areas; I'll join you after I make sure he's not hiding in the Estate."

The Cat nodded and jogged off. Yuki watched him disappear behind a curtain of snow before going his own way. He hadn't gotten very far when he heard his name being carried on the wind. Stopping, he listened closer. Positive it was he that was being called, he raced towards the voice.

"Kyo!" he yelled, trying desperately to see beyond the thick wall of white.

"Yuki, hurry! He won't open his eyes!"

The Rat jogged a bit further before coming upon the pair. Kyo had taken off his jacket and wrapped it tightly about Hokage. The Cat was trying franticly to keep the snow from the Wolf, but to no avail. Yuki knelt on the other side and hooked Hokage's arm around his neck.

"Take the other side; we'll have to carry him," he ordered.

Kyo nodded and did the same. Together, they stood and moved as quickly as they could. The wind kicked up and howled in their ears, whipping snow into their faces. Still, they trudged on.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!" Shigure hollered, coming through the thick screen. Haru and Tohru came up behind the Dog.

"Tohru, hug me," Haru said.

The girl looked startled for a moment before realizing why. Nodding, she gripped him tightly. In a puff of smoke that was torn away by the wind, a large cow appeared. After scooping up his clothes, she held onto his neck. Yuki and Kyo helped Shigure put the frozen boy on Haru's back.

"We have to move quickly, Haa-kun!" Shigure panted.

The cow nodded and started off at a fast pace. Tohru clung to his neck and kept up as well as she was able. She put all her strength into not slowing them down. Yuki ran beside her.

"You're doing fine," he reassured, noticing her determined expression. "We're almost home." He pointed to the trees, smiling.

Tohru nodded, forcing back tears.

The five made quick pace through the forest. When they reached the house, Yuki ran in and called Hatori. The Dragon came out, helping Shigure carry Hokage in. The others filed in after. Ayame had a pot of boiling water and several blankets. Hatori laid the boy out on the floor, propping up his head with a zabuton. He took a blanket from Ayame and dried off Hokage's bare skin. As he started to remove the boy's soaked clothes, Tohru made herself busy in the kitchen.

"Ayame, Yuki, build a wall around Hokage, but do not cover him just yet," Hatori commanded, hurrying upstairs. The two brothers set to work quickly, making sure the stacks were sturdy.

Shigure paced nervously, waiting for an order. When Haru returned to normal, he changed and began to help Ayame and Yuki. Hatori came back down and placed cloth between Hokage's necklace and his body.

"Shigure, go get a futon," he breathed, wiping sweat from his brow.

The Dog hurried to the nearest closet and pulled out a cushion. Upon returning, he laid it on the floor and looked to Hatori expectantly.

"Grab that end," Hatori said, picking up the other end. When Shigure did, he moved towards Hokage and held the futon over the boy's body. "Set it down carefully." Slowly and in unison, the two lowered the bed onto the wall of blankets. "This should regulate his body temperature back to normal at a safe rate," he explained.

"Tori-san, what's the hot water for?" Ayame questioned, holding up the pot.

"Tea," the Dragon sighed, sitting.

Hearing this magic word, Tohru reentered, carrying a tray with six cups.

* * *

Hokage is now in safe hands. You can all breathe now.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Me no touchy Furuba! You no touchy either!

Japanese to Know:

Honto ni - Really?  
Juunishi - Zodiac  
Kaachan - Cute form of Mother  
Doushite - Why?  
Kaasan - Mom/Mother

* * *

Chapter 11

Loving the Unloved

"Well, his temperature's back to normal," Hatori sighed.

Tohru stared at the sleeping boy. "How's that possible? He should have a high fever and terrible cold, shouldn't he?"

Shigure chuckled. "You see, that's the strange thing about Kage-kun. Normally, yes, you'd be right. But, Kage-kun has never been sick a day in his life."

"Honto ni?" Yuki questioned, curious.

Ayame nodded. "Mm. Even though he spent hours with Akito-san while he was sick, Kage-kun never fell ill. I suppose that's also why Akito-san feels ill-tempered towards Kage-kun."

"Jealousy?" Kyo huffed, lying down. "How stupid."

"Hokage spent hours with Akito?" Yuki repeated. "Why did I never see him?"

Hatori closed his eyes. "He never wanted anyone to see Hokage. He wanted Hokage to be his and his alone. Much like Kureno, the Rooster."

Tohru's eyes widened. She remembered the day Kureno had told her the truth. The truth about him, about Akito, about Arisa. She looked at Hatori. "Hatori-san, does Kureno-san know Hokage-kun?"

The Dragon narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes. But, how do you know Kureno?"

"I-I-I-I don't! I was just curious!" Tohru stuttered, her face flushing.

Hatori glanced at Shigure, who held a devious look in his eyes.

"Be careful about being curious in the Sohma family. You never know what you'll uncover," Hokage murmured, staring at the ceiling.

"You're awake!" Tohru gasped.

"Of course I am." His gaze turned into a sharp glare. "And don't mistake Akito's actions or words as coming from jealousy. He isn't jealous of me. He hates me for my refusal. He despises my disobedience."

"Do you hate Akito-san?"

Hokage turned a cold, malicious grin to Tohru. And with a voice as harsh as the weather outside he said, "I hate him with every bit of my cursed soul."

The girl looked as though she was about to come to tears as Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame all closed their eyes and looked away. Yuki eyed Kyo, who huffed and rolled over. Haru stared at the Rat with sad eyes. The Wolf turned his hard features back to the ceiling.

"But…Akito-san is so lonely," the outsider whispered after a moment. "Akito-san has only himself and Kureno-san. You all love him only because of the curse, but can you not love him for him? Can you not see that he is still a child?" A fierce look came into her eyes as she stared at everyone's shocked faces. Then she gasped and humbled herself. "Please, I did not mean to speak so boldly."

Hokage laughed heartily, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Don't be sorry! Speak as you wish! It gives one relief to hear you spout bold words!" He smiled at her. "But do not be fooled by such a child. Akito is far from unloved. Simply to hear you speak of him is proof enough that he is loved."

"Love?" Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru gasped.

The Wolf nodded. "As only a mother can love a child. Akito is simply jealous of you because he fears you will steal the hearts of his beloved Juunishi. Plus the fact that you are a woman."

"What does—" Yuki started, only to be cut off by Hatori:

"That's quite enough. Though you will not become ill, you still may die." He pulled the boy up and marched him upstairs. Once he was certain they were out of earshot, he pinned Hokage to the wall and stared hard at the boy. "You are the one who speaks too boldly," he hissed quietly.

"They have a right to know, Haa-san. They have every right to know why they are treated with such cruelty," Hokage returned, eyes narrowed. "They _deserve_ to know."

"All they need to know is that if they obey Akito, life will be easier for them."

"What the Hell's that supposed to mean?" the Wolf snarled, pushing Hatori away. "Should I simply roll over? Should I die? I'll never stop fighting, and neither should they! The Curse can be broken! It _will_ be broken!" He gripped the man's shirt. "Can't you feel it? Can't you hear it? Haa-san, something's coming."

Hatori's eyes widened. Shigure had said something similar not long ago.

"None of you believe she can do it. You've put everything into her hands for safe-keeping, but the thought of her getting hurt makes you pull away. Let her be hurt! Let her be strong! I know with all my heart that she's the one! Why can't you trust her?"

"She's too precious," the man whispered, sliding to the floor.

Hokage clenched his fist. "You just don't want her to end up like _her_. Well, here's some news for you: Tohru isn't _her_. You should know that better than anyone, Haa-san. Let Tohru be Tohru. Let her melt all of their icy hearts. Please, Haa-san, let spring come once more to us." Tears slid down the boy's face. "She won't abandon you, or anyone, like _she_ did. Tohru doesn't want to forget. Can't you see that yet?"

Hatori looked at the boy once more, this time with warm eyes. "Yes, I can see it now. Forgive my blindness."

The boy hid his face in his hands as he fell to his knees. "It isn't fair, Nii-chan!" he cried, latching onto the Dragon. "It isn't fair!"

* * *

"_Nii-chan, Nii-chan!" Hokage called, running after his brother._

_Shigure stopped and turned to the young boy. "Nani?"_

"_Where's Kaachan? Aaya and Haa-san have mommies. Where's ours?"_

_The Dog picked up his little brother and held the boy tightly to hide his sad face. "She died when you were born," he lied. But he couldn't hold the lie. "She's dead to you. She doesn't know who you are, or that you even exist."_

"_Does she hate me?"_

"_She loved you before you were even born. But she had to forget you. She had to let you go."_

"_Doushite?"_

"_Because Akito-san was jealous of Kaasan's love. Akito-san wanted you for himself. If you must hate someone, hate Akito-san." Silent tears slipped from the boy's eyes. He hated sullying Akito's name, but the seed of hatred had to be planted if Hokage was to live. Akito was destined to love Hokage, but Hokage could never love Akito back. Hokage's life depended on his hatred of god.

* * *

_

Hatori held the boy tenderly. Though he would never say it, Hokage was still much like a child as Akito was. And he didn't want to lose the love of this one. He didn't want this one to feel lonely ever again.

"Why does Nii-san love Akito?" Hokage whispered, opening his eyes slightly. "How can he love someone like her?"

"Shigure would tell you that it's because he's the worst kind of person. And that may very well be the truth. But I think that no matter how much he desires to see Akito cry, he can't stand her tears."

"Why do you love her, then? You should hate her for what she's done to you. For what she's made you do. For my mother."

The Dragon closed his sad eyes. "Because I am an obedient fool."

Hokage shook his head. "No fool would place all their hopes in the hands of a silly girl. No obedient one would love their master's enemy."

Hatori rested his cheek on the boy's head and sighed.

"Haa-san."

"Hm?"

"My feet hurt."

* * *

And a little comedy to relieve the sadness. Now you have a little more insight as to why Hokage's hates Akito. But why he _must_ still remains a mystry.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yadda.

Warning: More spoilers.

Japanese to Know:

Asagohan - Breakfast  
Nani - What  
Urasai - Shut up  
Shine - Die  
Nii-san - Older Brother  
Kawaii - Cute  
Demo, Kage-kun mo kowai ne - But, Kage-kun is also scary  
Hai - Yes  
Doushite - Why  
Shitsurei shimasu - Excuse me, I'm going to be rude  
Matte kudasai - Please wait  
Itadakimasu - Thanks for the meal (roughly)  
Wakaranai - I don't know

* * *

Chapter 12

For Our Sake

"Kage-kun! Asagohan!" Ayame called, bounding into the boy's room.

"Aaya," Hokage growled, pulling the covers over his head.

"Nani?"

"Urasai!"

"But you're already awake! Come, Tohru-kun is waiting for you." The Snake poked the boy with his foot.

"Shine, Nii-san!" Hokage snarled, pulling Ayame's foot from beneath him. The man fell back and laughed.

"Kawaii!" Then he looked into the boy's angry eyes. "Demo, Kage-kun mo kowai ne."

"I see you two have gone back to the old times," Shigure mused, standing in the doorway. "But I can't say if that's a good thing or not."

Hokage sat and glared at the Snake. "If it didn't hurt to walk, I'd kick your ass."

"Then I shall pray that your feet heal slowly," Ayame smiled, standing.

"Don't wish for something like that!"

"But you'll hurt me if you get well soon!"

"He has a point," Shigure offered, resting a hand on Ayame's shoulder.

"Don't defend him!" yelled Hokage, lurching forward as if he was daring to get up.

"Stop pestering Hokage and go back downstairs," Hatori ordered, gripping Shigure's shoulder.

"Hai, Tori-san!" Ayame laughed, marching out of the room.

Shigure sighed. "See what you've done, Haa-san?"

"I've seen just about enough of your conniving to last me a lifetime."

"So cold."

"Go tell Tohru-kun that Hokage won't be joining you for breakfast."

"Doushite?"

"Because he shouldn't be moving. Though he doesn't get sick, his body still reacts normally in every other way. It's more dangerous for him because he can't feel the effects like a normal person does."

The Dog nodded, sighing. "Hai, hai, Haa-san. But do hurry down when you finish whatever you're up to." With that, he left.

Hatori peered out into the hall to make sure no one was around. Then he looked at Hokage with his frozen eyes. "Tohru-kun will more than likely bring food up here for you. She'll probably treat you like you're sick. Just let her be."

"Just let me handle it, Haa-san," the young Sohma yawned, stretching. "Oh, and she's coming to the stairs now."

The Dragon sighed and exited. Soft words were exchanged in the hall before Tohru knocked on the doorframe.

"Shitsurei shimasu," she said quietly.

"You can come right in…everyone else does," Hokage smirked, scooting back to lean on the wall.

"Oh, well, I brought you some breakfast. I hope you like it," she smiled humbly. Setting the tray down beside him, she bowed and moved for the door.

"Tohru-kun, matte kudasai."

The girl turned and waited patiently as Hokage's eyes searched the floor thoughtfully.

"What do you know of Akito?" he questioned finally, looking up at her.

Tohru looked a bit taken aback. "I don't really know anything."

"Tell me what you do know. And keep in mind that anything you say probably won't surprise me."

"May I sit?"

"You can do whatever you wish."

She sat and stared at her hands. "I know that Akito-san is really a girl. That Akito-san and her mother, Ren-san, despise each other. That she's scared and lonely. But I don't know enough to be of any use to anyone."

Hokage smiled softly. "You know more than most. And just seeing your smile gives the Juunishi the strength to smile with you. Without meaning to, you give them hope."

Tohru looked up at Hokage. Her frightened and confused eyes searched his smiling face. She didn't know what to make of his words or expression.

"Take Kyo-kun for example. Or even Yuki-kun. They may not know me, but I know them very well. And ever since you came into their lives, they've smiled more. Haa-san too. You gave him hope that had been destroyed." He took her hands and held them tightly, his smile replaced with concern. "You mustn't leave them 'til the end. 'Til the very end. You must make sure they are freed from her grasp. Take nothing anyone says about the curse to heart, 'less you believe it with all your soul to be true. Swear that you won't let them go."

Tears spilled from her quivering eyes. "How can I keep everyone in my heart? I don't want Mom to disappear!"

"Eh? What're you talking about?"

"If I don't think about Mom, she'll disappear. Not even her memory will be left."

"Don't be foolish. Just because you're thinking about other people doesn't mean that you have to forget your mother. I don't want you to think about the Sohma family all the time; I just don't want you to stop thinking about them. I wouldn't ask that much of you. That would be selfish of me."

She looked at their hands. "I'm being selfish."

"You're allowed to be. No one minds if you're selfish sometimes." He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him once more. "I think it relieves them to know that you have faults outside of being spacey and sometimes stupid." A smile again came on his face. "Now stop crying. Tears don't suit you, Tohru-kun. You're better fitted with a smile."

Tohru nodded and smiled, taking back her hands to wipe away the tears.

Hokage picked up a bowl from the tray she had brought up and held it softly. "Itadakimasu," he said quietly.

* * *

"Haa-san, how much longer do you think Kage-kun can hate Akito-san?" Shigure questioned after making sure they were alone.

Hatori shook his head. "Wakaranai. It all depends, I suppose."

The Dog sighed. "If history is repeating itself, it won't be much longer."

"He wouldn't kill himself over something so trivial."

"I know that. But, still, history isn't on his side. He's destined to die for us. All thirteen of us."

Feeling a deep sorrow welling up inside him, the doctor turned his face to the darkening sky.

Shigure looked too. "We truly are monsters for feeling grateful that he dies to free us of this retched Curse."

"For once, I agree with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Did you know that I don't own Furuba?

Japanese to Know:

Hai - Yes  
Doumo - Thanks (usually used by males)  
Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much  
Itterashai - Take care  
Nande - Why

* * *

Chapter 13

Freedom's Funeral and Birth

Light filtered into Hokage's room, flooding his face. The door opened silently so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, but Hokage felt the change. He lay still as the person sat down beside him.

"Is it time to leave already, Haa-san?" Hokage questioned, slowly opening his eyes.

Hatori looked deep into the boy's eyes. "You still don't sleep well?"

"Could you?" the Wolf questioned bitterly, rolling over.

"I didn't mean—"

"I know what you meant. It's just hard for me."

The doctor nodded sadly, standing. "I know. So, what are you going to wear?"

Hokage sat and pointed to a black, high-necked vest with a zipper up the middle. With that was a pair of black slacks and black socks. Beside those was an open shoe box with black shoes inside.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were going to a funeral," Hatori frowned, tightening his tie.

"For me, Haa-san, this is very much like a death sentence. Akito will try to seduce me as always, and who knows what may come of it this time."

"The same thing as always: You'll turn away, she'll get mad, you'll fight back, she'll hurt you, and you'll run away with dangerous wounds. The only thing that may change is you running away. To save Yuki, who knows what you'll endure." He sighed. "I suppose we'll find out. Please change and hurry downstairs." So saying, Hatori left, shutting the door behind him.

The Wolf hung his head and closed his eyes. "Don't be foolish, Hatori. We both know where she'll put me. We both know what I'll endure. What I don't know is whether you all will leave me behind again. I don't know if Shigure will stop being scum long enough to rescue me. Time will tell, I suppose." He looked out the window solemnly. "Time I don't have."

Shaking away the thought with a sigh, Hokage stood and walked to his clothes. His feet were covered in light scars and his arm had a long scab. Pulling off his shirt, he tried to dismiss the long-ago-healed wounds and heavy pendent by covering them again with the vest. He put on his pants and socks, carrying his shoes down to the front.

"Ah, Hokage-kun!" Tohru called, waving him over.

The Wolf looked up and met her bright eyes. Smiling tenderly, he followed her into the kitchen. "Hai?"

She whirled around and held out a crisp black jacket. "I know you don't get sick, but you can still feel the cold. Will you please wear it?"

He took the coat and slipped it on. "Doumo. Are you and Kyo-kun leaving soon?"

"Hai. We're going to lock up the house after you leave and then be on our way." Then she suddenly bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Hokage faltered a little. "What for?"

"For what you're doing for Yuki-kun and Kureno-san. For giving up your freedom so that they may experience it, even if only a little."

He patted her head gently. "Take care, Tohru-kun." With that, he turned and left.

"Itterashai!" Tohru called after him, waving.

Slipping on his shoes, Hokage held back tears. _"I'll be home as soon as I can, Tohru-kun. I swear."_

"Hokage, it's time," Hatori said, seeing the boy's pained expression.

The boy nodded and followed the doctor. When out of earshot, he said, "If I die, give her my necklace."

"Don't talk like that!" the man snapped, looking down at the boy.

"Just do as I say!" Hokage snarled, clenching his fists.

Hatori nodded sadly, getting in the car. Hokage followed silently. They drove to the Main House, passing Shigure, Ayame, and Yuki on the way. At the front gate, they waited for the three to get there. When present, they entered together.

"Have fun," the Wolf murmured breaking away. Yuki began to follow. "Where are you going, Yuki? You're friends are the other way."

The Rat stopped. "You're right. I've just gotten so used to it." He grabbed Hokage's arm before he could get too far. "You don't have to do this. Especially not for me."

The boy's crimson eyes stared sadly at Yuki while his mouth smiled. "Yes, I do. You shouldn't try to understand. My bond with Akito is something the Juunishi can never understand. It goes far beyond the simple concept of 'love.' So, please, enjoy this New Year's." He pulled away from the loosened grip and disappeared into the crowd.

"Yuki-kun, once Kage-kun has made up his mind you can't stop him," Ayame sighed, holding the Rat's shoulder. "Let him go. Do as he says. The less you enjoy tonight, the harder he's going to try to make up for what I did."

Yuki hung his head. "He's like Honda-san. Why does he have to feel this way for something that's not his fault?"

"Because he's the exact opposite of me," Shigure sighed.

When Yuki turned around, the Dog was gone and Hatori was staring sadly into the crowd.

* * *

Hokage stood dully outside of Akito's room. His crimson eyes, usually like fresh blood, seemed as though they had dried. Though it was cold, he felt nothing, not even the warmth of Tohru's gift. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Hokage, what're you doing here?" Kureno questioned, coming up behind the boy.

The Wolf turned, glanced at the man, and then turned his face to the stars. "I came so that you and Yuki-kun could be free for New Year's."

Kureno stepped onto the platform, stopping abruptly at Hokage's cold glare.

"Don't make these three nights in vain by entering her room," he growled.

"Hokage, I can't—"

"I don't care what you can and can't do! Akito isn't your master anymore! She can stand to suffer a little at your hand!" He closed his eyes tightly. "She won't cry tonight."

The man stared at the determined boy. "I don't belong with them."

"You're just a coward! You don't want to tangle with Shigure. I don't care. I don't care where you go. You're free. Just because you can't fly doesn't mean you can't run."

"I won't." Kureno stepped towards the door.

"If you take one more step, I'll make you run," Hokage growled, tensing and lowering his head.

He stopped and turned back to the Wolf. "Don't you know that with me, your chances of not getting hurt are much higher?"

"I don't want you in there!" the boy snarled, throwing his hand to the side.

"Nande?"

"Because you'll protect her from every little thing that I do!"

The door was ripped open. With a hard face, Akito stared at the two. She reached towards Kureno, but Hokage pushed him away.

"Get the Hell outta here! You no longer belong by god's side! Just go already!" the Wolf barked, tears streaming down his face.

Kureno fell to the snow and stayed there. He stared at the boy's distorted face. "You aren't kidding, are you?"

"No! I want you to run away forever! Get outta her sight, you unholy thing!"

The pretending Rooster stood and backed away slowly. He watched as Akito held Hokage tenderly and protectively as the boy glared with tears in his crimson eyes. When he saw the smile on her face, Kureno turned and ran into the night.

"_Please, don't turn back. Please, keep running."_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only claim Kage-kun as mine.

Japanese to Know:

Baka - Idiot  
Baka Hokage - Stupid Hokage  
Nande - Why (you should all know this by now)  
Doushite - Why (a lot politer (if that's a word) than 'nande')  
Wakatta - I know

* * *

Chapter 14

Death and Deceit

Kureno wiped the snow from a lonely bench and sat down. It was cold, but he didn't care. His mind was trying to grasp reason. Trying to figure out why Hokage would do such a reckless thing. That boy owed nothing to him. If anything, the Wolf should hate him for being free. But he didn't. Why?

"Perhaps," the man murmured, "it is because he is the Wolf that he needs no reason. Because he has no real ties with the Juunishi, he needs no compensation for pains we cause. He isn't afraid to die."

"Kureno."

He looked up. Seeing Arisa, he jumped to his feet and backed away.

"How've you been?" she asked, shifting her bag.

"Well enough. And you?"

"Getting by." The Yankee smiled sadly and looked to the starry sky.

Kureno looked at the snow-covered ground. "I caused you pain, didn't I?"

Uotani turned back to him. "It hurt at first, yes. But I'm fine now." She changed the subject, "Who isn't afraid to die?"

He closed his eyes. "A crimson-eyed boy I know."

"Kage-kun?"

His eyes darted to her face. "You know him?"

"We go to the same school. He can be a bit cocky, but he's a good guy. Sorta reminds me of Kyon-kyon. And yet, he also reminds me of Yuki." She smiled. "He's like you, too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true. Secretive and handsome, like you." She looked at the stars again. "But I think you're wrong."

"About what?"

"Him not being afraid to die. I think Kage-kun is terrified of death. But I also think that he'd die if it would make a big difference. A good difference."

Kureno stared at the ground once more, tears burning in his eyes. He understood now why Hokage had sworn that he'd live on. Why he had sworn that he wouldn't be weak. The Wolf was waiting for the time when his death would be needed. All of the Wolves. Perhaps this was when the Curse would fail. Hokage was simply waiting for the time to be right.

"Kureno?"

"Baka!" he yelled, tensing. "Baka Hokage! What's going through that thick skull of yours? You can't change history simply because you will it!"

"What're you talking about? What's Kage-kun going to do?"

He shook his head and looked up at her. "It would do you well to simply forget about it. He's made up his mind and no one can stop him. Not even his brother can alter his mind."

"Kage-kun has a brother?"

"Shigure."

"That perverted novelist is his brother? No wonder he can't talk Kage-kun out of it."

"Don't take Shigure lightly. He's a master of deception and lies. If it were any other person, he'd be able to convince them, but not Hokage. Hokage knows Shigure too well and isn't one to be thrown off track."

Uotani studied Kureno carefully. "What exactly is he planning on doing?"

"I told you to forget about it. In fact, forget you ever met Hokage." He turned to leave.

"Nande?"

Kureno stopped. "Because he'll only break your heart." And then he walked into the night.

* * *

"So, Kiniiri, will you accompany me to the party?" Akito inquired delicately as if Hokage had a choice.

"If it is what you will," the Wolf answered dully.

"Do try to be more lively."

"I'm not your toy."

Akito touched his face softly. "Don't be silly. Of course you are. Come, we must greet the others." She led the way into a crowded room. Everyone in that room was a Sohma. And they all stared at Hokage with curious, judging eyes.

The Wolf stared at the floor with glassy eyes as he sat in the shadows. Akito sat relatively near him. Soon, the other Juunishi gathered close enough to see their faces. Hokage tried to avoid them all.

He listened to their laughter, wanting it to last forever. Every now and then, he'd glance up at Yuki, only to find him staring right back.

And then he saw Kureno.

"_Doushite—?"_ He stood abruptly, catching everyone's attention. Wide eyes stared over their heads at the man.

"Kiniiri?" Akito said, starting to get up.

Hokage ignored her and left the room the back way. He navigated easily through the halls and outside. There he was met by the man he was looking for.

"Why did you come back, Kureno-san?" he growled.

"I don't want you to die for them," the man stated bluntly.

"What I do with my life is none of your business! If I intend to die, I'm going to die!"

Kureno sighed. "Wakatta."

"Then why did you come back?"

"To tell you that if you die, you'll hurt people."

"I'm the Wolf; none of you _really_ care what happens to me."

He shook his head. "You've touched others' lives. People at school and others that you had never previously known."

"They'll forget. The pain will disappear." He stared at Kureno. "Please, leave and don't come back."

"Hokage—"

"At least for New Year's. There has to be somewhere you want to be. I smell a woman on you. Go to her."

The man stepped back a bit.

Hokage turned and walked away. "Don't let me find you here again for the next two days!" he called back. He opened the door to go back into the building. On the other side stood Shigure.

"Kage-kun," the Dog began, "you can go right now; just run into the night and never look back."

"Nii-san, you know I can't. Who knows what Akito will do to Yuki-kun and Kureno-san if I go back on my deal. I'm not like you, Nii-san. I won't abandon them."

"I didn't—"

"You said so yourself when you said, 'I'm the lowest'! You said that Akito had become irritable. But that shouldn't have mattered! You gave up to save yourself pain! They call the Dog loyal, but what would they say if they found out he's really a coward?"

"Kage-kun—"

"Just forget it," Hokage snapped irritably. "Nothing you say can make it better. Your words are poison. The Dog is a devious fox in disguise." He pushed Shigure aside and hurried back to Akito.

The Dog sighed, breath becoming a visible cloud. "It's a shame that he's right," he smiled, closing his eyes. "Every word was the truth. And I don't regret any of it."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson.

Japanese to Know:

Nani - What  
Oyasumi - Night  
Oyasumi nasai - Good night  
Nande - Why  
-nii - Brother/brotherly figure  
Sou ka - I see  
Yokatta - I'm glad

* * *

Chapter 15

Because of You

Hokage curled up in the far corner of Akito's room. He tried to forget the feeling of their eyes on him. Their whispers haunted his thoughts. Her touch threatened to sear his skin. His eyes captured the Wolf's heart.

"Did you enjoy the night, Kiniiri?" Akito questioned from the dark.

"I've experienced better," he answered dully. His frightened eyes stared at the moonlight cascading from the window. The dark terrified him.

Akito knew this and shut the curtain. "Maybe now we can sleep," she hissed slyly.

Hokage's heart raced and he tensed. It was just like that room. Everything smelled the same, felt the same, held the same secrets. Fear imprisoned his body and soul once more.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery**_

Hatori sat in his lonely, dark office, staring at files but not reading them. He was tired, but something held him awake. Regret, perhaps.

Sighing, he focused again on the words. It was Hokage's file. Something, a feeling, told him something was in there. A clue of sorts. But he didn't know where to find it. Like a map or puzzle missing some of the pieces. Like a—

"Like a broken heart," the Dragon murmured, straightening suddenly.

_**I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

"He said all those things?" Ayame said after hearing about the fight Shigure and Hokage had.

The Dog nodded. "I fear he'll never trust us again. Not like he used to, at least."

"I wonder what he'd say if he knew the truth."

"Nothing. He'd just walk away like always."

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

"Kyo-kun."

The Cat sat up and looked over the edge of the roof. "Nani?"

Tohru smiled. "Shishou-san said you should come in and get some sleep."

Sighing, he jumped off the roof. "Whatever." He walked in after the girl, his heart fluttering for unknown reasons. "Oyasumi," he mumbled, going to his room.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kyo-kun," Tohru smiled.

_**Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

"Yuki, you could try to be a little happy," Haru suggested, staring at the moon.

The Rat frowned. "Nande?"

"Because," the Ox said, "Hokage gave up his freedom so you could be." He rested his head on Yuki's shoulder. "Or will you continue to soil his good intentions?"

"I suppose I can try to smile a bit."

_**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

"Kiniiri, why don't you love me?" Akito purred.

Hokage shifted a bit. "You made my mother forget me." He started to forget his fears as he became angry. "You thrust me into darkness."

"If you loved me, I wouldn't have to punish you."

"What punishment did my mother deserve?" the Wolf snarled, bristling. "All she did was love me!"

"Only I can love you!" Akito shouted, kicking Hokage's face.

_**Because of you  
I am afraid**_

She knelt beside Hokage and touched his face softly. "Only I can love you, Kiniiri."

He pushed her away. "I hate you."

Akito distorted her face with rage. "I hope you miss that room of yours because it's waiting for you. Maybe then you'll reconsider."

_**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

"Hatori-nii."

The doctor turned to the open door. "Kureno. What're you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you about Hokage."

_**I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

"Do you think he's going to fall in love?" the Snake asked.

Shigure stared at his long-haired friend.

"With Akito-san."

"Only if it benefited us. Only if it broke the Curse."

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

"Yuki."

"Now what, Haru?"

"Perhaps you could try again with your brother."

"Perhaps."

_**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

"Arisa, did you meet someone on your way here?" Hanajima inquired.

Uotani looked up from her bag. "What do you mean?"

"You send waves of love and longing."

"Oh, that. Well, I did run into Kureno. But he seemed distracted by something. The meeting was short-lived."

"Sou ka. Should we go greet the sunrise, then?"

_**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me**_

"_For you, Yuki, I suffer. For my blind thievery. I hope you can forgive me one day,"_ Hokage thought, shivering. Blood ran down his face, but he didn't care. Tears of fear and sadness spilled from his tired eyes. _"Please save me."_

_**You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**_

"Please tell me you're mistaken," Hatori whispered, standing weakly. "Tell me you misunderstood."

Kureno hung his head. "I wish I could say such comforting things."

The Dragon fell to his hands and knees. He remembered the angry words the boy had said in the hall that day. "Hokage always knew. Now we see, and we can't do anything about it."

"You know better than anyone you couldn't have changed his mind no matter when you saw it. Once he's made up his mind, he'll go through with it one way or the other."

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

"He's so young; it isn't fair," gasped Hatori.

Kureno sat beside the trembling Dragon and placed a hand on his back. "Such are the woes of the Curse. Such is his burden."

_**Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

"Gure-san."

"Hm?"

"Will you save Kage-kun this time?"

_**Because of you**_

"Without fail."

"Yokatta."

_**Because of you**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: ...

Japanese to Know:

Nii-chan - Cute form of Big Brother  
Nii-san - Big Brother

* * *

Chapter 16

Darkness

Hokage woke with a start. Darkness surrounded him. Everything was black. This room had no windows, only a securely locked door. Memories of this room pounded in his skull. Screams echoed in his ears. Painful words tore at his heart.

"Nii-chan!" he howled, tears bursting from his eyes.

* * *

"_Stop crying his name!" Akito snarled, beating the small boy. "He isn't coming for you! He's loyal and loves me! He doesn't love you! No one loves you like I do!"_

_Hokage let these cold words sink in as he cowered beneath her blows._

"_If you love me, I won't hurt you." She stopped and knelt down to the Wolf's side. "If you love me, you can see the light."_

_He shook his head. "I hate you."_

"_Then you will suffer in darkness forever!"

* * *

_

Shigure waited loyally for Akito to get dressed. When she came in the room, he stood and smiled sweetly, though a hint of deceit lingered.

"Shigure," she whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Akito-san. How's Kage-kun treating you?"

"He still refuses me. It's quite upsetting."

"Yes. He's so rude and ungrateful." He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "Do you hold him like this?"

"He doesn't even let me touch him. He says he hates me."

The Dog held the sad girl tightly. "How could anyone hate you?"

* * *

"Tori-san," Ayame said hesitantly, entering Hatori's office. The Dragon stirred from his slumber as he lifted his head off his desk. "Tori-san, Gure-san and I are going to rescues Kage-kun after New Year's should Akito-san refuse to free him."

"Did Shigure say that?" the doctor questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"He did. He promised. You're going help, aren't you?"

Hatori looked over at Ayame's pleading gold eyes.

'_No obedient one would love their master's enemy.'_

"I just hope we won't be too late," the Dragon answered sadly

"What do you mean?"

"You know full well what I mean, Ayame. It can't be that hard to believe. We all knew it would happen one day."

The Snake hung his head. "Stop talking as though he's already dead, Tori-san. Kage-kun would tell us he was going to die before he let himself. You know that."

A small cry reached their ears.

Ayame and Hatori looked out the door, knowing well where the voice came from. But there was nothing either of them could do. This fact burned their hearts.

"He's calling us, Tori-san."

"I know. But he'll have to suffer for two more days." Hatori turned back to his desk and stared at the files. "Pray that he won't be broken."

"If only it didn't have to be this way."

"Nii-san!" Yuki yelled, sliding to a stop in the doorway.

"Yuki-kun!" Ayame gasped, very surprised.

"I will no longer stand idly by as Hokage suffers for my sake."

"Nothing can be done, Yuki-kun. Kage-kun has made his choice and he will not change his mind. He won't run away from this. He will punish himself for his wrongdoings."

"But he didn't do anything wrong! It wasn't his fault that you loved him."

"You're right; it was my fault. But Kage-kun believes it to be his fault and will continue to believe it 'til the day he dies."

"He shouldn't—"

"Let it go, Yuki," Hatori hissed, standing. "It's easier if you just accept it. He's living and suffering for you. And soon, he'll die for you, too. Be grateful and stop trying to change things that can't be changed. Wait to change fate when the opportune moment comes into view."

Yuki knew it was best to hold his tongue, but he just couldn't anymore. "And when's that? When Hokage's dead!"

The Dragon turned and stared at the boy with blank eyes. "Yes."

* * *

Hokage regained his senses and sat silently in the dark. He wondered how he had been moved here without waking up. All the times before, he could sense the change and would wake up and struggle. Someone had to sedate him.

"_Maybe Akito didn't want to take any chances. I was small and easier to hold back then,"_ he thought, narrowing his eyes. _"I was a lot weaker then."_

Deciding the Banquet was going to be held soon, Hokage laid down. He closed his eyes and fell into a broken slumber.

* * *

_A young Hokage crouched in the shadows and watched as his father kissed a pretty woman. He assumed she was his mother by the way Shigure reacted to her gentle touch. The boy longed to run up and introduce himself as her son, but he had promised his brother. He promised not to cause her trouble. That it would be easier for her and Father._

_Shigure's calculating eyes drifted to Hokage's hiding spot._

"_Is something out there?" their mother asked._

"_Just a squirrel," the Dog answered slyly, turning back to his parents._

"_Akito-san's looking for you," a man whispered from behind the boy._

_Hokage hid his surprise by tensing instead. "So?"_

"_You should go to him."_

_The Wolf whipped around and glared at Kureno. "I don't care about Akito. I hate him. He's mean and he lies. And he hurts me when I tell him so."_

"_The longer you hide, the harder he'll hit you. Just go back now."_

_He pushed Kureno away. "I won't go back to that monster. God is worse than the Cat!"_

"_Don't say that."_

"_God is worse than the Cat!"

* * *

_

Hokage woke and held his throbbing head. "Kyo-kun," he whispered. "Don't let Akito tear you down. She's just afraid of you. Live, Kyo-kun. Forget the past and the future. Live in the present…with Tohru-kun."

He shifted into a sitting position and stared at the ceiling. Rather, he stared in the ceiling's general direction. He didn't know how high it was or what it looked like. Was anything painted up there or on the walls? What kind of pain had they seen? What secrets had they heard? Were they just as lonely as he? Were they broken like he?

"You are my only companions," he told the darkness. "And I don't even know what you look like."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I never claimed them.

Japanese to Know:

Sumimasen - I'm sorry  
Juunishi - Twelve Animals/Zodiac  
Tadaimsau- I'm home  
Okeari nasai - Welcome back  
Nani - What

* * *

Chapter 17

For Our Freedom

"Kyo-kun, lunch is ready," Tohru said, coming outside. But the Cat wasn't there. "Kyo-kun?"

"Up here, Tohru."

She looked up and saw him leaning over the edge of the roof. "Ah, be careful!" she gasped.

"Will you stop worrying about me?" he snapped.

"Sumimasen," she mumbled, bowing.

Kyo jumped down to her side. "Stop cryin', will ya? I'm sorry." He rested a hand on her back. When she looked up at him with surprise, he smiled a bit.

"You two are so cute together," a man smiled. The wind ruffled his short gray hair and tugged on his gray-blue kimono.

The Cat turned and glared at him, tensing. "Don't say such stupid things!" he hissed.

Tohru blushed madly as her mind began to spin. "Shishou-san…lunch is ready."

"Calm down, Tohru-kun." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her back, steering her back to the dojo. "Come, let's see what you've made us."

The girl brightened immediately. "Absolutely no leeks!"

"How considerate of you!" Kazuma laughed. He looked back at the bristling Kyo. "If you stand there too long, your food will get cold."

Grumbling, the Cat followed obediently.

* * *

New Year's had ended, and Hokage was supposed to go home with Shigure and Yuki as promised. The Wolf, though, had no sense of time in his black cage. He was slowly being torn apart, despite his strength and will.

Shigure waved to the Estate as he pushed Yuki out the gate. When the doors closed on them, he let the struggling Rat go.

"What about Hokage?" the boy argued, violet eyes blazing.

The Dog walked passed the fierce boy. "He'll be fine for a little while longer."

"So you're going to leave him in there? Coward!"

The man turned a mischievous eye to Yuki. "The timing has to be perfect, Yuki-kun. Haa-san and Aaya are doing what needs to be done for now." He smiled. "I won't abandon him like last time."

Yuki followed the Dog. "Tell me his story," he demanded.

"His story?"

"The Wolf's story."

"Ah, that story." He sighed. "The Wolf was the Dog's older brother. Originally, God's invitation had been sent to the Wolf. But the Wolf had no desire to become part of the Zodiac. He didn't care for people, or God for that matter. So, he gave the letter to the Dog, telling him to enjoy the party.

"When God heard of the Wolf's selfless deed—though it was very selfish—he became infatuated with the Wolf. He ignored the other animals when he spotted the Wolf. This angered the Wolf. He wanted God to love the others and ignore him. So, to spite God, he swore to forever loathe God and should he fall in love his fate would be death. As to prove his point, the Wolf killed himself in front of God and the Juunishi.

"Since then, the Wolf has always been born after the Dog and has always been male, despite the gender of God."

"That's why Hokage said he hated Akito. He really meant it," Yuki mused, processing the information.

"His life depends on it."

The Rat stared at the Dog's calm composure.

"Come," he said happily, "or Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun will beat us home."

* * *

"Tadaimasu!" Shigure called as he took off his shoes.

"Okaeri nasai!" Tohru answered, appearing in the doorway. "How was New Year's?"

"I could've sworn our family got bigger," the Dog joked, hanging up his scarf.

"It was loud," Yuki replied dully, throwing his coat in the closet.

Tohru looked behind them, waiting expectantly for Hokage to saunter through the door.

"He's not coming," Shigure told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Not today, anyway."

"Did he want to talk with Akito-san a little longer?" she asked innocently.

He smiled softly. "Yes."

Yuki brushed passed Tohru and the lying Dog. Still not completely satisfied, he waited in Shigure's office. When the man came in, he stood.

"I want to know more," he said.

Shigure sat down and closed his eyes. "Of course you do. But Kage-kun is dangerous. He may complain that his history was forgotten, but he likes it that way. You obviously saw how defensive he got when we shared minor things about his past. You should be asking him, not me."

"You honestly think he'd tell me?" Yuki scoffed.

"He can't lie. Ask him for the truth and he'll give it to you."

The Rat shook his head. "I don't care. He's not here right now. What's his connection with the Cat?"

"The Cat? Besides being an outcast amongst the Juunishi, absolutely nothing."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Does it have to?" He opened one brown eye, and it smiled at Yuki. "Kage-kun simply doesn't care that Kyo-kun is the Cat. He doesn't care that you're the Rat or I'm the Dog. He only cares about the Curse. He'll do anything to free us from God's grasp."

"That's what Hatori meant!" Yuki gasped.

"Nani?" Shigure sat forward.

"He said that Hokage would soon die for me. That I had to wait for the opportune moment to try to change what can't be changed. That we had to wait until Hokage was dead."

"So Haa-san's tired of hiding it too?" the Dog mused, smiling and leaning back.

"You won't really let him die, will you?"

"Yuki-kun, it is the Wolf's fate to die. And Kage-kun has already made up his mind that he's going to. How he dies, though, is up to him. Kage-kun is going to die to free us."

Yuki tensed and closed his eyes tightly. "If it's at the expense of a life, it's not worth it!"

Shigure laughed lightly. "Kage-kun is going to die no matter what. Wouldn't you rather him die and release you while he's at it?"

The Rat froze, eyes now wide.

"Of course you do. But you feel terrible for thinking it, don't you? Your stomach churns for even entertaining the idea. Kage-kun's fate and curse is tied to those feelings. He's going to die for you whether you want him to or not."

Kyo tore open the door. The room's occupants looked up at the enraged feline. "Are you lying?"

The Dog frowned. "Why would I lie about my younger brother's death?"

"Where's the bastard then? I wanna thank him."

"He's trapped in a dark abyss."

"Tell me when he gets back." And then the Cat was gone.

Shigure turned back to Yuki. "How considerate of him to thank Kage-kun."

* * *

I don't own the story of the Zodiac, but I do, however, own Hokage's story. Yes, yes, yes. Tragic. I know. That's why it's under "Tragedy".


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yea.

Japanese to Know:

Baka - Idiot  
Nii-chan - Big Brother (cute form)

* * *

Chapter 18

Rescue Me

Kyo stared at the sky from a warm spot on the roof. The evening air brushed by contently. He narrowed his rust-colored eyes as a purple cloud passed overhead.

'_He's trapped in a dark abyss.'_

The Cat sat up and rubbed his eyes. Those words kept repeating themselves in his mind. It was truly annoying, to say the least. He frowned. "If he's going to die anyway, why can't I feel relieved that he's going to do something with his death?" he asked himself. Then he heard the door slide open.

Curiously, he peered over the edge and spotted Shigure. "Where're you goin'?"

The Dog stopped and looked up, placing a finger to his mouth. "To rescue Kage-kun from the abyss," he said softly.

Kyo cocked an eyebrow as he watched Shigure scuttle into the impending darkness. Once out of sight, the Dog found Hatori's parked car and got in. The doctor started up the machine and drove quickly to the Sohma Estate.

"Where's Aaya?"

"He's waiting at the gate," Hatori answered. "Did anyone see you?"

"Just Kyo-kun, but you know how thick-headed he is." The Dog sported a proud grin.

"Baka," the Dragon sighed with all seriousness.

"So mean."

They came upon the Estate and drove carefully in after Ayame opened the gate. Hatori quickly turned the car around to make for an easier escape. The Snake made sure the doors stayed opened. Shigure hopped quietly out of the car and padded to the shadows of a tree. The other two joined him soon after.

"At least the snow will make for a quiet entry," the Dog commented.

Ayame pulled his stylish hat farther down over his ears and shivered. "I will do my best not to transform!" he declared softly.

"We must save Hokage this time. No matter the consequences," Hatori said, clenching his fist.

'_Nii-chan!'_

The small boy's cry rang through all of their memories. Nodding, the three friends hurried across the grounds to a forgotten area. It was on the opposite end of the Estate from the Cat's Room. They stopped and stared at the massive room of no windows and a single, chained door. Nothing else was in or connected to that building; just that solitary, dark room.

Only one servant knew of this building, and he was standing at the door.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" Hokage snarled from inside.

One of the walls shook.

Enraged, Ayame and Shigure rushed at the servant and took hold of him.

"Shigure-san! Ayame-san! What're you two doing?" the man gasped, struggling.

"Saving our brother," Hatori said in an icy tone, walking up to the startled man. "Now, which pocket is the key in?"

"Key? What key?"

The Dragon's right eye glared at the pathetic servant. "Do you enjoy your happy memories? Do you want them to be erased from your find forever? So that only the memories of despair and pain are left?"

"R-right pocket!" he stuttered.

Ayame promptly fetched the key and Shigure tossed him in the snow.

"Now go before I come after you for what you've done," the Dog growled.

And the man took off into the white dark.

"Don't touch me, damn it!"

"You're too weak to fight back. Try enjoying it, why don't you?"

The Snake opened the padlock and pulled away the heavy chains. He and Shigure yanked the doors open, and all three stood in the frame. Akito looked up and squinted at the three figures through the dark. This gave Hokage time to kick her away and crawl farther into the shadows.

"You dare come here?" Akito hissed, standing and pulling her robes tighter.

"We came to uphold a deal you made," Shigure informed her. "We've waited long enough."

"I have no intention of giving him back," she said matter-of-factly.

"That's why we're here," Ayame nodded.

"Hokage, come here," Hatori called.

The Wolf timidly appeared in the moonlight as he crept forward. Just as he moved around Akito, she hit him across the face and sent him back to the ground. She kicked his frail body back into the darkness.

"The Wolf is mine!" she snapped, glaring at the three still in the doorway.

"_Will you not come into this black world?"_ Hokage thought, holding his stomach. _"Will you come no further?"_

"He belongs to no one! Not even God!" Shigure argued, stepping forward. "He is his own!"

Hokage crawled back into the light a bit. The soft glow stung his eyes as though he was staring at the sun. But he could see his brothers. "Nii-chan," he whispered weakly.

Akito whirled around and glowered down at the Wolf. As she raised her foot to kick him once more, Shigure and Ayame rushed up and took hold of her.

"Release me, you two!" she screeched, struggling in their strong grip.

Hatori froze for a moment before rushing to Hokage's side. He carefully picked the boy up and hurried out into the cold. The Snake and the Dog released Akito and followed the Dragon quickly. They raced to the car and piled in. Ignoring basic safety, Hatori tore out of the Estate and drove into the dark.

* * *

Hokage lurched forward as he panted from a terrible dream. He tried to open his eyes, but his right remained dark. When he touched it, a bandage stopped him short. His head was even wrapped up tight. Then he tried to stand, but a sharp pain in his side forced him still.

"Your ribs are bruised. You're lucky Akito-san didn't break them."

The Wolf looked up at Shigure, whom was leaning in the doorway.

"Don't look so surprised."

He looked away. _"Why shouldn't I? I never expected you to come."_

"Can you not talk?"

"_I don't want to. Everything I say is wrong."_

"I'm not going to hit you."

"_The look on your face would be enough."_

"You're safe here."

"_Am I?"_

The Dog smiled softly. "I'll protect you 'til you're ready to die."

Hokage stared at his brother with wide eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Leave a message after the beep:

Japanese to Know:

Nande - Why  
Na - Hey  
Nani - What  
Baka - Idiot  
Kisama - Why you-- (Angry threat)  
Neko ga baka ja nai - The Cat isn't stupid  
Boku wa baka - I'm the idiot  
-dono - Honorary title  
Sou ka - I see  
Futari ga baka - (You) both are idiots  
Hai - Yes

* * *

Chapter 19

Not Ever

"Hokage!" Kyo hollered, pushing Shigure out of the way as he ran into the room. He stopped and stared at the Wolf's beaten figure while he caught his breath. "I wanted to thank you…for dying to lift our Curse. You don't have to, but you are."

"_It's the only way,"_ Hokage thought, smiling sadly.

The Cat then bowed deeply before the Wolf. "I am in your debt."

Hokage's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. No words would come to his lips. _"Nande?"_

Shigure sat up and stared at the humbled feline. Never before had he seen Kyo bow to anyone. He rarely lowered his head even to Kazuma. It was quite a sight.

"Na, Kyo-kun," the Dog said, standing.

Kyo straightened and looked at the writer. "Nani?"

"Baka."

"Kisama!" he hissed, bristling.

"Kage-kun's going to die, what's he need a slave for?"

The Cat paused.

"Do you see the problem?"

Hokage closed his good eye. "Nande?"

Kyo and Shigure looked over at the boy.

"Kyo…nande?"

"Because…no one's ever…done anything like this for me," the Cat said, hanging his head and clenching his fist. "No one except Shishou and Tohru has cared about what happens to me. No one cares about the stupid Cat!"

"Neko ga baka ja nai," Hokage murmured, smirking. "Boku wa baka." He stared at his palm. "When I thought about the Curse, I forgot about the Cat not being part of the Juunishi. I forgot that you hadn't gone, just like me. I forgot that we were both outcasts to the Juunishi."

Wide, rust-colored eyes stared down at the Wolf.

"And another thing," the boy added. "If no one cared about you, you'd be all alone. Not even Yuki or Akito would bother you." He smiled brightly. "They care about you. Just not the way Tohru-kun or Kazuma-dono do."

Shigure chuckled lightly. "Sou ka. Futari ga baka."

"Perhaps." Hokage looked up at his brother with a distant look in his eye. "Where're Haa-san and Aaya?"

"Kyo-kun, fetch them, will you?" the Dog smiled, turning to the Cat.

Taking one last look at the Wolf, Kyo nodded and hurried out.

"You sure know how to change people's hearts, Kage-kun."

"Yet you remain the same. You haven't changed at all."

"I saved you, didn't I?" Shigure whined.

"Because it benefited you. Just like last time. You didn't want to get hurt. And you wanted me to hate Akito even more."

The man's eyes widened. "So, you knew?"

"I'm not that stupid." He looked to the door and watched as Hatori and Ayame entered.

Hatori shut the door.

"Thank you," Hokage said, staring up at the Dragon.

Shigure blinked. "All he did was close the door."

Hokage rolled his eye. _And he thinks I'm an idiot._

"That's not what he's thanking us for, idiot," Hatori sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ah, then it must be because we rescued him this time!" Ayame smiled, patting his fist in his hand. "And because Tori-san bandaged him up."

"Even Aaya gets it, Shigure." He sighed and shook his head lightly so as not to stir up any unwanted pain. "But, yes, that's why I was thanking you. There is also something else I'd like to request. One last favor."

The Dragon nodded.

Smiling, Shigure closed his eyes.

Ayame stood straighter and winked.

"Keep Akito away from me. Even after death."

Shigure's eyes snapped open. "Kage-kun—"

"Even after death!" Hokage snarled, narrowing his blazing red eye. "I want her to mourn without knowing how I died. I want her heart to suffer more than it has ever suffered or ever will suffer."

* * *

Kyo sat down as Hatori and Ayame stole away to the stairs. He stared at his hand. Then another hand appeared on top of his. His eyes widened and he looked up to see Tohru sitting in front of him.

She smiled warmly.

He longed to embrace her, but knew he couldn't. So he sat there and sort of smiled back. She always had a way of making him feel better.

"It's ok for you to be happy," she whispered gently. "Even if the situation is sad. Hokage-kun and Shigure-san still smile. Hatori-san is still Hatori-san. And Ayame-san is still happy. It's ok for Kyo-kun to be happy too."

Closing his eyes, he patted her head as he stood. "I'll be on the roof. Call me when it's time to eat?"

Tohru watched him walk away. "Hai!" she smiled, waving lightly.

Yuki shrank deeper into the shadows as Kyo passed. He backed against a wall and slid to the floor. Pressing his hand to his face, he forced down tears. "Is it really ok?" he whispered. "Can we be happy that he's going to die? Is it even moral?"

"It doesn't have to be moral. We're cured beasts; morality doesn't apply to us," Hatsuharu said coldly, lying in the doorway.

The Rat pulled his hand down a little to get a better look.

"It's ok to be sad, but don't try to make sense of it. This Curse is strange, even for us. Just be grateful that he wants to free us when it's not his problem."

"It's not just that, Haru. Hokage was really hurt by Akito. I feel like a horrible person for feeling fear in his presence when Hokage suffered so much more at his hand. Like I was worried about nothing."

Haru sat up and leaned against the frame. "There's nothing I can say to make this right, is there?"

Yuki shut his eyes lightly and leaned his head back.

"Didn't think so."

"I always felt so strong in this house. Now I feel so weak and pathetic."

"Would you like me to get Kyo for you?"

The Rat smiled a bit. "No, thank you."

"Might make you feel better."

"Really, it's all right."

"If you say so."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is the FINAL CHAPTER. Are you reading this? THE FINAL CHAPTER.

Japanese to Know:

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much  
Shitsurei shimasu - I'm going to intrude.  
Iie - No  
Nani - What

* * *

Chapter 20

Worth Dying For

After a bit, Hatori sighed and opened the door. "We'll leave you," he said, "so Tohru-kun can come up and talk to you."

Hokage looked at him. "Why do you need to leave?"

"Because she requested the meeting alone."

Shigure nodded. "That's right. I almost forgot. Come, we mustn't keep her waiting any longer." He ushered Hatori and Ayame out of the room and down the stairs.

Breaking away, Ayame hurried to Tohru's side. "Kage-kun will see you now!"

The girl looked a bit startled. "Ah, arigatou gozaimasu." She bowed and stood, hurrying upstairs. With timid hands, she knocked on the doorframe and peered in. "Shitsurei shimasu."

Hearing the small voice, Hokage turned so he could see the door better. He smiled gently. "Please, come in."

Tohru bowed and entered, shutting the door. She sat before the Wolf, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

Hokage sensed how nervous she was. To break the tension, he scratched his nose and said, "I lost your gift."

She looked up at him with confusion.

"The coat you gave me before New Year's."

"Oh, that gift. Ah, well, it probably couldn't be helped." She smiled softly.

"It did keep me warm while I had it." He touched his nose again. "And it smelled just like you."

This time Tohru blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be sorry. I liked it. It reminded me of the person waiting for me to come home. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Ah, iie. It's not your fault. It couldn't be helped." Her hand twitched towards his bandaged face. "You must really hate Akito-san now, don't you?"

Hokage took her hands and pressed them to the white wraps. "Don't ever be afraid to touch me." He closed his eye as she tenderly petted the gauze over and over. "And, no, I don't really hate her. It's becoming quite the opposite, actually. For me, though, that means death."

Tohru kept stroking his face, tears slipping from her eyes. "That's too sad to be true."

"Love is worth dying for, Tohru-kun. Even as we speak, my body is failing. Simply by thinking about loving her, my body begins to die."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not yet. But when it does, it'll be over soon." He opened his eye and wiped away her tears. "I don't want your tears to be the last thing I see. Smile for me. Keep smiling until you can't smile any more."

She nodded and pulled her hands to her face to wipe the rest of the tears away. When she put her hands down, a sad smile was playing on her quivering lips.

Hokage pulled out the chain from beneath his shirt. "Will you wear this when I'm gone? Even though it bears death?"

"I would be honored."

He took it off and placed it over her head, gently lowering it to her shoulders. When she tried to give it back, he held her hands.

"But you'll die!" she objected.

"I want to go faster," he smiled. Then tears started sliding down his face. "I don't want to wait any longer for death. That necklace only slows it down. I'm tired, Tohru-kun. I want to rest." Sighing, he laid back down.

She scooted around to his side and leaned over him. "I'll wait with you." A real smile spread on her lips. Not a tear was seen on her face.

"You shouldn't have to watch me die."

"I won't leave you alone. I won't let you enter the darkness without seeing the last ray of light."

He touched her face gently. "Why were the Sohma's graced with such an angel to guide us through our cursed life? In a world of demons, how did such a pure creature as you manage to survive?"

"I met good people like you."

* * *

Yuki came into the dining room with Haru as the three adults came in as well. He stared at each of them in turn before sitting. 

"How's Hokage?" he asked.

Hatori sat as well. "Making his last preparations."

"How well do you think Tohru-kun will take it?" Shigure mused, kneeling at the head of the table.

"Better than I would," Ayame sniffed, wiping tears away.

The Rat cocked an eyebrow. "Take what?"

"Seeing Hokage die," the Dragon answered.

"Nani?" He stood quickly.

"Sit down and relax. There's nothing you can do about it. She was warned what might happen and she wanted to do it alone. Don't interfere."

"I just didn't know…that he'd do it tonight," Yuki whispered, slowing going back down to his knees.

Shigure looked outside with distant eyes. "He wanted it to be quick. He wanted to end it before anything else started. It's the New Year; time for a new beginning."

* * *

Hokage winced, hand shaking against Tohru's soft skin. She held his hand to her cheek softly. 

"I'm still here," she whispered.

He smiled. "I know. I can see your smile. I can see…." His eye rolled back into his skull as his eyelid closed. A long sigh left his lips. His heart stopped its strained beating. His hand slid from her grasp.

* * *

In case you didn't read the disclaimer, this is the FINAL CHAPTER. Yes, the series has ended. I hope you enjoyed it, sad as it was.


End file.
